The Salvatore Brothers
by Destinymewtwo
Summary: The year is 1962, Luce has just graduated, and it just so happens the the Salvatore brothers have also graduated. Luce is now faced with hard choices through meeeting these mysterious men that she has met. but she can't help feeling.. are they monsters?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is very short, because I want to introduce things. You will find the chapters get longer as I progress through the story, so please continue reading until chapter 3, because chapter 1 & 2 are quite short.

The story:

"Hello, Miss Swan." He murmured sweetly as she looked over her bared shoulder merely to gaze upon the gorgeous man she knew as Stefan Salvatore. Then he continued to speak in a mild tone.

"Why very well thank you, how are you Mr. Salvatore?" I smiled at the smart gentleman as he took my hand and we began to dance.

"You know how I am, after all it is 1962," he smiled back as we glided across the dance floor, my 1930 style dress swinging around my hips, allowing me to show off it's style and grace. "Now you're just showing off" another voice approached the dance floor, a familiar one that was one I happened to adore. "You're not welcome here brother, you weren't invited." Stefan reluctantly released my hand, allowing me to bow to Damon.

"Good evening Lucia." Damon said as he leant forward and gently pecked my hand; "You can't hog her all to yourself, it is the 1960's after all." Damon said harshly to his brother. "Now gentlemen, you don't need to argue over her, after all I'm here as well." My best friend- better known as Georgia- walked over, her gorgeous blonde, hip length hair bouncing as she continued to walk towards us. "My my Stefan, aren't we looking beautiful as always" she winked at me and then leant in and slowly started to kiss Stefan. This was awkward. "Well Luce, what do you say we have an early night?" Damon suggested, his arm bracing mine. "I say what a wonderful idea Damon; Stefan, I shall see you in the morning." I said my goodbyes to Stefan and Georgia, allowing Damon to escort me out of the graduation party.

"Those parties are always a bore." Damon said whilst he walked me home. "Why Mr. Salvatore, are British parties not to your liking?" I asked, putting on a cheeky grin.

"Of course, the delicacies are... Inviting" Damon said licking his lips. I turned around to see he had stopped walking. He looked me in the eye and ran his fingers down my brunette hair, continuing to run down my back until he reached my bum, then squeezed it. "Oh I do enjoy your company Miss." Damon spoke softly, and began kissing my neck. "Damon stop, I-" as I pushed him off I saw something different about him; his eyes. Instead of being perfect darkness with no imperfections, the area around his eyes were all bloodshot, and he bore... fangs. "Damon what's going on?" I said as I tried to break free.

"Let go!" I shouted, wriggling harder and harder, until his teeth sunk into my neck and he began to drink from me vigorously, without intent to stop. "Damon stop!" I yelled again. I tore himself from my neck, causing me to stumble and fall over. "I- I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you would have liked it." His eyes went back to their regular beautiful state, as well as his glistening teeth and smirking lips. "What the hell are you?" I said with fear, grasping my neck.

"I'm a vampire. And you will be too." He bit his wrist, and forced me to drink his blood, as I began swallowing I started to feel queasy. Then, he let go and braced my head against his chest. "Sorry about this" he said, and then he broke my neck.

Ouch.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped for air as I rose from a stranger's bed, and sat there breathing heavily, with someone entering the room. "Sorry about that Luce. Here, drink." Stephan's strong hands handed me a glass of red wine. "Why would I have red wine in the morning?" I said, getting up from the bed, and treading barefoot across the oak floor. We were upstairs, because there was that hollow feeling in the floor boards. "Luce, don't!" Stephan yelled, suddenly appearing in front of me, his hands grasping the curtains. I heard something behind me smash, a glass. _He got to me before the glass touched the ground, how is that possible?_ I thought. "You can't go out in sunlight, it's dangerous." Stephan warned.

"Why? It's not like I'll burn." I joked, opening the curtains to a scorching light. "Argh!" I yelled, falling away from the curtains and onto the hard, oak floor. I looked at my hand and saw the burn marks from the sun healing really fast. My eyes widened; _that's impossible_. "H-How?" I said to Stephan.

"You're a vampire, Luce. A blood sucking- nocturnal predator." Damon walked into the room whilst Stephan helped me up.

"Brother I was going to break it to her gently," Stephan replied to Damon. I was still in shock from burning from the sun… "I'm a vampire? But, how?" I said, my eyes beginning to look like glass as tears began to trickle down my unblemished face. "You're both crazy, stay away from me!" I yelled at them, running down the stairs. I saw a girl with blood coming from her neck, and I felt an uncontrollable lust to kill her. My eyes felt weird, as I tried to resist the urge, but it was no use. I ran with incredible speed to her, and bit her neck, reopening her wound, drinking from her jugular. Her blood tasted so good, it was like that was my food, like the ultimate satisfaction. The girl struggled for a second or so, but then she went limp. I tore away from her neck, causing her to fall on the rug, lifeless and bloody. "Well brother, looks like she's my kind of vampire-heh" I heard Damon say. I turned around, but he was no-where to be seen. "Damon? Where are you?" I said, falling to my knees as reality set in. _I just killed someone for their blood_.

"We're upstairs, wait there; we'll be down in a second." I heard him say. He wasn't shouting, but I could hear what he was saying, how was that possible? I scratched that thought almost immediately. I had just been burnt by the sun, been told I was a vampire and killed a girl by drinking her blood, and it was still only morning. I chuckled at myself, looking to see Damon and Stephan stood in front of me. Damon held out his masculine hand and pulled me into a hug of pettiness, as he slowly stroked my hair.

"You did this to me." I said, pushing him away too hard. He flew back, crashing into the walls and caused the picture that was hanging there to fall on his head. "Brother, you deserved that." Stephan said, the corner of his mouth pricking into a smile.

"I know, but damn she's strong." I crossed my arms, looking down at myself.

"Hey, I wasn't dressed in this attire, what happened to my clothes?" I said, uncrossing my arms and flickering (decided to call it flickering, because I can't put 'ran really fast' every time) to Damon and pushing him against the wall once more. "I'm afraid they were a bit bloody, but if you want to fetch them out of the fire, you're welcome too." Damon smirked in that sexy way that he does. I glanced over to the fire to see my dress painted in blood, burning on the fire. "Hmph, show me where I can change please, I presume you have a guest bedroom, and a spare wardrobe?" Letting Damon go, and walking slowly up the stairs. "Sure, third door to the left. We've got to go out, we'll be back by nightfall." Stephan smiled, before I disappeared. I decided to explore since I was in the house alone. The house was huge, with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a massive lounge which I had already seen. "Hmm, this must be Damon's room." I said to myself. I was feeling quite hungry again, and I had seemed to gotten use to the idea that I was a vampire. Well I hadn't, but for some reason I hadn't felt any emotions since I killed that girl. Funny that. I peeked through the door to see a glass full of blood, and one full of whisky. I opened the one with blood in, feeling my eye go all tingly again. I decided to see what it was, and saw that Damon had a cheval glass mirror near his bed. I carefully dodged the sun, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. To my surprise I could actually see it, but there was something different about me. I was slightly taller, although barefoot, and I had become blemish free; my hair had grown down to my waist, but the strangest thing was my eyes. When I sniffed the blood, my eyes appeared to have clear bloodshot effect, and as soon as I put the bottle down, my eyes returned to their crystal blue colour.

"We're home; did you miss us, Luce?" Damon and Stephan entered their house, with bags of clothes. "Maybe, but I got bored after a while, so I'm afraid you're out of blood. I replied, mockingly shaking his empty bottle of blood. He smirked, whilst Stephan looked slightly worried. "Luce, you should drink that in moderation, there's not a never-ending supply." Stephan said sternly, and Damon burst out laughing. "Brother, there's over a billion people on the planter, I'm sure they won' just suddenly die." I couldn't help but laugh, Damon was cute when he back chatted Stephan. "Wait, how do you guys go out in the sun?" I asked, suddenly realising that they would have burnt to a crisp by the third step they took out the door. "That's partly the reason we went out, here, wear this at all times, and you have to worry about the sun." Stephan handed me a ring identical to that of what him and Damon were wearing. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I said, pretending to curtsey. It was an ugly ring, not to my taste- but if it helps me go out in daylight, I'll have to put up with it. "Right, Luce, we'll show you to your room, you'll be staying with us from now, you can't go back to your family, they think your dead." Damon said bluntly. I stood there, in shock.

"Brother, just because you turn your humanity off, doesn't mean we all do!" Stephan yelled at him, but I was to awe struck to hear the rest of the conversation. Next thing I know, I'm sat on my bed with Stephan kneeling in front of me, his hands on mine. "Luce, don't pay any attention to Damon, he's shut off his emotions. As a vampire, all emotions are heightened, which includes anger and grief." Stephan looked up at me, looking worried about me. "If you want, I'll teach you how to control them, and also your blood lust. It will take many years, but we're immortal, so it won't matter." Stephan said. His words were sticking like glue, every word pounding in my head.

"How come you never… How come you're vampires? I mean, I've known you since you started Princeton Prep, you were strange, but oddly very attractive. Is that why?" I asked, the words coming out all jumbled.

"Well, I suppose. We have been vampires for quite a while, so we know the drill all too well. Why, is there anything we should know?" He replied. There was something, but I didn't want to share it with him. I had a dark secret, that no-one knew. "If we live to the year 2010, then I will tell you and Damon, but not until then, is that understood?" I didn't realise what I was doing, but Stephan's pupils contracted and expanded very quickly, and he suddenly became very agreeing with what I had just said. "Ofcourse, I would not want to trouble you with your problems. I will see you in the morning, bright and early."

"What for?" I asked.

"Vampire training."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WARNING: Violence and Sex scenes here… I tried not to be explicit, but when it comes to the Salvatore's…. You can't help it ;)

Enjoy :)

"Damon?" I asked, lying on the grass gazing at the vast universe of stars.

"Hmm?" Damon replied. It had been another very long night of honing my vampire powers, and to be honest I was shattered.

"Why did you turn me?" I peered over the sweaty Salvatore to see him sit up with surprise. He must of known it was coming; after all it had been 4 weeks. A month. A compelled policeman had told my family that I had been attack by a bear, and the body was only identifiable by my purse. Of course there was no bear, and I hadn't known that my purse had gone missing until Damon was teasing me about it, holding outside the door.

"Luce, it's time to come in, the sun is starting to rise." Stefan shouted from the grand house. We were miles away, but our vampire hearing was far superior compared to that of humans.

"Come on, Luce. Daddy told us to go in," Damon teased. Even though Stefan was clearly the more mature one of the two brothers, something in Damon's eyes suggested that he had lived many more lives than Stefan ever would, which always sparked my interest in him.

"Come, ma lady" Damon gracefully offered his hand to mine, and I could feel my cheeks grow the color of a tomato; Damon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I do love it when you blush." I slapped his hand away, fighting the urge to blush even more, and raced him home.

"I win. Again." I sighed. Our traditional game of poker every night was tiring, because I always won.

Knock Knock Knock.

"I'll get it." I said, but Stefan quickly intervened and rushed to the door before I had a chance to stand up.

"No, it might be a human. Damon, take Luce and go upstairs." I sighed, but Stefan always knew best, so without protest I followed Damon upstairs.

"I thought he was meant to be your younger brother?" I mocked as we both sat down on my bed. I had permanently moved in with the Salvatore's, and Damon even went to my house and organized a theft where he stole all my belongings and brought them back here. Even my pillow and duvet sheets were as I remembered them, silky soft.

"He is. But I leave all the boring stuff to him." He chuckled, his hand giving way allowing his head to fall on my leg that was leaning over the bed.

"I think you mean all of the responsible stuff, Damon. Considering what I hear in your bedroom almost every night I feel your judgment on the matter is correct." I giggled, placed my hand on Damon's head, slowly running my hand threw his dark, mysterious locks of hair.

"I have a big appetite, what can I say." I stopped at that moment, lifting Damon's head off my lap and flittering over to the bedroom door, closing it. "What're you doing?" Damon asked, turning to the side and resting his hand on his chin, patting the bed in front of him. "If you want to…" He winks, at which point I shuddered.

"Eww, no. I'm going to take a bath. After I get in you are welcome to join me." I stopped him before he could interrupt. "No, not IN the bath. In the bathroom, Damon." I shook my head as I disappeared from Damon's perverted eye, undressing and starting to run a nice, hot bath.

"Ok, is it all clear?" Damon asked, peering around the bamboo changing area. His eyes widened when he saw me in the bath, not that there was much to see. All that was visible (I hope) was my head and neck, which was scarred with two pin pricks, his bite. "Wow." Damon said bluntly. He took to the seat beside the bath, sticking his finger in the water. "That's really hot." He just wanted an excuse to say it, but it made me blush anyway.

At the moment he took his finger out I ran some more water, hissing in pain as it fell into the water. "Ahh!" I jumped out of the bath onto Damon's lap where we both fell to the floor, my skin hissing like it had just been burnt. "What the hell was-" Damon looked at me and immediately clamped his eyes shut, guiding his hand to the gown resting on the now crumpled changing slider. "What?" I asked, rubbing my leg. There was no clothing on it. .GOD. Damon had just seen me naked!

"H-here." Damon- with his hand still over his eyes- handed my gown over to me, allowing me to slip it on before revealing a very red face.

"Thank you, Damon." Both our faces were as red as fire, and the temperature didn't help either. All a vampires emotions are heightened to an extent at which we can perform uncontrollable actions. Luckily, Damon had taught me to restrain those emotions, because otherwise I might have done something, which I later would regret.

"Why did you jump out of the bath? Couldn't stay away?" Damon calmed himself down, smirking and returning to his cocky self. "The water wasn't that hot."

"It wasn't that, when the pouring water touched my legs, it burnt at the touch." At that moment Damon very quickly dipped his hand in the water, retracting instantly.

"Vervaine." He shook his hand before walking over to me, checking my leg to make sure everything was healed.

"Uh, Damon. What are you doing?" I asked, stunned that he cared enough to check if I was still hurt.

"It's ok. Normally new vampires take a lot of time adjusting to their healing capabilities. Trust me." He stood up, pulling up his top to reveal a scar near the bottom of his stomach.

"Who did that to you?" I asked, sensing another presence in the room.

"I did." I turned around to see a girl that I recognized from Stefan's room, the only picture he kept was one of her.

"Katherine." Damon sneered, stepping in front of me. I slowly stood up on the marble floor, bracing myself on Damon's shoulder- my leg was still hurting. A lot.

"So you've already moved on, I'm heartbroken." She chuckled, jumping on my bed, licking her fingers clean of blood. I hadn't eaten in days- Stefan was in charge of my diet- though to Damon's disliking- it was to stop me becoming a ravage vampire. But it was hard. Every time I saw or smelt human blood I would crave it so bad.

"I see Stefan has his part in turning this girl as well." Katherine dug around in her bag, slowly and teasing me as she split a bag of blood with her nails and spilt it all over the bed. "Oops, my mistake. Sorry Luce, I should really be more careful with my _human_ blood." I felt my eyes become bloodshot as I couldn't resist the urge to feed any longer. I shoved Damon aside and rushed to the blood, letting Katherine stroking my hair as I drunk what was left of the bag. I moaned as the blood touched my lips; I could feel myself becoming stronger. "Now there's a good little vampire…" Katherine seductively said as the world started to become a big blur.

"Luce, now it'll have to be a human diet for while. Do you know how difficult it is to get a hormonal teenager off human blood?" Joking aside, Damon was actually being kind of serious about the whole blood thing.

"W-wait.." I managed to stop drinking the blood long enough for me to regain all my alert senses, and I saw that Katherine was smirking grimly.

"My job is done." She flittered out of the house, but just before she got to the door I grabbed her hair and pulled her back, slamming her into the stairs wall.

"You're not going anywhere. Just who the fuck are you?" I yelled, slapping her face. She retaliated by grabbing my neck and slamming my head into the stairs wall, lifting me so I couldn't get a grip on the floor below. I struggled for air, but when she let go my head slammed against a bronze statue that Stefan had recently bought from an antiques shop, claiming it used to belong to their father. "D-Damon…"

I sucked in a breath of air to find unfamiliar surroundings, and a very sore neck. My eyes came to and I saw Damon sitting on the edge of the bed, Stefan just walking in with an ice pack. "Here, that should help." Stefan placed the ice pack on my head, which I realized was pounding.

"Urgh, what happened?" I mumbled.

"Damon tackled Katherine, causing her to let go of you and you hit your head on the bronze statue." Damon laughed.

"Basically you died."

"Subtle, Damon." Stefan replied harshly. He wasn't normally like this with him, but the incident with Katherine last night must has ticked him off.

"I need to go to work, Luce, stay home today, you still haven't got full healing capabilities yet." I nodded at Stefan, who had now left me alone with Damon.

"Brother, I need a word." I could hear the venom practically dripping off Stefans words.

"Ok. I'll be right back Luce." I think they had forgotten that I was a vampire, because I could clearly hear everything that they were saying.

"Why did Katherine appear last night?" Stephan asked.

"The hell do I know. You're the one that told us to go upstairs, so we did. After Luce got out of the bath-"Damon was cut off by Stefan.

"No. Please tell me you didn't." There was a short pause of silence, so I guess Damon shook his head.

"Brother, please. Last time we fought over a lady, Katherine happened." My eyes widened. Katherine was the one who they use to fight over? I had read about it briefly in Stefan's' diary when they had both gone venturing out, but I didn't know that she was a vampire.

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan asked curious, but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"It's obvious you like Luce." Damon bluntly said. Was it true?

"You know that's not true, Damon. I love and will always love her. No-one can replace her. Not even Luce. Stop placing your feelings and saying they are mine, they will wind you up in a lot of trouble later, brother. Now I'm heading out for work. I suggest you keep an eye on Luce until I get back. I don't want you heading out anywhere and killing people. Things are suspicious enough already."

"Me, kill people? Brother you've got me all wrong." Damon chuckled before the sound of a door closing snapped me back to attention. So Damon did like me. I stood up slowly and carefully, hoping I could walk. I slowly hobbled over to the window where the curtains were drawn, and started to part them. "What are you doing?" Damon made me jump, causing me to fall back- into his arms.

"I was drawing the curtains. You need a little light in your life, Damon." I looked up to see the corner of his lips raised, his glowing blue orbs staring at me.

"I've got all the light I need." He pushed me up, not giving a chance to balance before picking me up and letting go of me on the bed, his body falling on top of me. His arms either side of my shoulders, holding my hands in place so I couldn't struggle. "You heard our whole conversation, didn't you?" Damon's face neared my neck, and I could feel his warm breath upon my cheeks, making me blush.

"Y-Yes. So?" I replied sheepishly. Damon was a player, but I didn't wonder why. He was like a god. I was glad that I would get to spend eternity with him, even if it wasn't by his side.

"Do you feel the same?" Damon lifted his head to look straight at me, before moving in and gently gliding his lips across mine, kissing them. I responded for a brief moment, but then reality hit home. "No Damon." I turned my head away, not wanting to move, but not wanting to kiss. "You're a player. You bed different women every night, and I'm not going to be one of those people you toss aside with the wind. If we were to..." I paused, he knew what I meant. "I would want it to be something more than a bit of fun. You might think it is, but I can assure you I take this matter very seriously." I think I had been too blunt. Damon sat up and unstraddled me, lying down at my side.

"Never had that lecture before." He seemed surprised, but I couldn't wonder at it.

"I-I'm sorry." I turned to him, so we were facing one another. I matched his position, resting on my arm whilst my other hand reached out to his.

"Don't be, you're right." His hand grabbed mine and placed it against his chest, making me blush. "I'm a dead man, so technically I shouldn't even be bedding other women. I always have my emotions on the low because when I kill I feel a power that I love, but I couldn't cope with it if I had emotions." Damon's eyes developed a glisten that I had never noticed before. He had flipped his emotions back on.

"Damon…" I tried to finish, but his hand ran down my face, tracing my chin before running his fingers through my hair. "The truth is, I have never done this before. I've never had a serious boyfriend, and I've never…"

"Really? I'm surprised. You're gorgeous." He seemed surprised at this, but genuinely no turned off or disgusted. I could tell I was blushing again, because Damon's cocky smile appeared once more, his arm pulling me closer to him.

"I love you…" If only he had stopped there.

"When you blush." My head was against his non beating chest, where I traced his muscle definition.

"Luce." He said seriously, and as I looked up he performed his signature smile along with his devilish looks.

"Yes?" I replied, hoping I knew what was coming next.

"Kiss me?" I thought he'd never ask. I leant up to him, closing my eyes and letting him lead as our lips crashed and moved in sync, before he turned me on my back, leading my leg up his back. He slowly glided down my leg, lifting up my gown to reveal my naked body. I hadn't changed from when Damon had handed me the gown, not that you can blame me for dying.

His mouth gradually opened to let his tongue loose in my mouth. At first it felt weird, but went along with it. My heightened emotions allowed me to be way more relaxed than I would have been if I were still human, which allowed me to build up the courage to ask him.

Our lips parted, Damon's eye slightly apart. He looked at me with asking eyes, and I nodded. "Ok."

As soon as those words were said that was it. There was a cold pile of clothes on the floor, including Damon's underwear. Under the covers were nice and warm, where Damon and I shared ourselves.

"Bite me Luce." Damon said as I was knelt on him. I arranged my hair to one side as I neared his neck, running my hand up his naked back until I got to his neck. I hesitated, not sure I wanted to bit his beautiful figure. "Go on. It won't scar, we're vampires don't forget." His soothing- yet cocky- voice made me concentrate on his back as I gradually sunk my teeth into his neck, both of us moaning in pleasure.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself lying on Damon's naked chest. Last night was real. His arm was around my shoulder, and he was sleeping soundly, and it was so hot.

"Damon you need to-" Stefan stopped mid sentence when he found me lying in bed with Damon. Stefan I'm sure is use to seeing women in Damon's bed, but not the women they had vowed not to argue over. It wasn't arguing if only Damon liked me, I suppose.

"Damon. A word, now." Stefan spoke with a very large amount of anger that caused me to wake Damon up from his slumber very rapidly.

"I'm up, I'm up. Oh, hey Stefan." This really wasn't helping the situation.

"Have a good night last night did you?" Stefan put both hands on his hips and sighed extremely heavy.

"Yes thank you. Isn't that right Luce?" Damon looked at me smiling, and then realized the situation he had woken up in.

"Ah, Stefan this might look like-"

"It's my fault Stefan. I seduced Damon." The Salvatore's were both surprised in what I had said, and neither believed me.

"Luce, stay out of this. Damon a word." A spark flew off in me.

"No, Stefan. Ok yes I didn't seduce Damon. But he didn't seduce me either. If I hadn't of wanted to then I wouldn't have done so. And it is not your right that you boss me around. You're not my father, nor my older brother. You're a control freak who wants me to be the 'perfect' vampire. I'm sorry Stefan but I'm not like you. I hate the taste of a rodent's blood, and I drink alcohol." Stefan took a step back in shock at what I had just said. I clamped my hand over my mouth after spewing out my feelings that should have been kept quiet, but after last night my emotional switch was on high voltage.

"I think it's best if you leave, Luce. Please don't be here when I get back. Damon." Stefan turned and walked out of the room with his head hung low.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry you're not going anywhere." Damon quickly kissed my forehead before shoving some casual trousers and a shirt on, then flitting off. What have I done?

It was several hours before Damon returned alone, by which time I had packed all of my things. "I told you, you're not going anywhere." Damon pushed me up against the side of the stairs and slammed his lips into mine. I pushed him away, not wanting this right now.

"Damon I have to leave. Stefan wants me gone there's nothing I can do." I dropped my head and leant into Damon's chest.

"Ssh, it's ok." It's only when I pushed back so Damon could look at me that I realized I had been crying. "You're staying, end of story. If Stefan doesn't like it then tough, I'm the elder brother in this family." He smiled at me with confidence, causing me to mimic his smile.

"Thank you, Damon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok, before I start, Damon's jokes in this, some may consider offensive. I can assure you I don't mean to offend anyone!

Ok, enjoy :)

Year: 1978

Current Location: Atlanta, Georgia- United States of America.

"I can't believe the USA is so big. Why did you move to England?" I asked as we sailed along is Stefan's red car. We moved to the USA about 2 months ago, and Damon and I went to see Mount Rushmore, where he and Stefan were when the unveiled it to the world. It's amazing what the benefits are of having an immortal boyfriend.

"We need to move around every couple of years, because we don't age." Stefan replied, slowing down. I was sat on Damon's lap in the back with our luggage taking up the front passenger seat and the other back seats. Surprisingly most of it wasn't mine.

"Basically we're like rich gypsies" Damon joked. His hand was slowly getting higher and higher up my leg, and suddenly he started to tickle me. I screamed which caused Stefan to force the brakes on hard, and I slammed into the headrest of the front passenger seat. Me and Damon were laughing while Stefan stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut and grabbing his luggage from the front seat.

"Woah, someone's a party pooper." Damon joked. I chuckled lightly, but was curios as to why Stefan was so mad at a little scream.

"Well that's one upside of being a vampire, extremely quick unpacking services." I spoke as Damon jumped onto the bed I was laying on.

"Where's my old bed?" Damon asked, his senses sharper than usual.

"It's here, but I like my bed better. For one it doesn't squeak." I chuckled as Damon put an arm around me, myself snuggling into his chest.

Minutes passed like nothing, as we both lay there in pure tranquility. But there was something I couldn't get out of my mind. "Damon?" I asked, thinking back to that night where I asked him why he turned me. He still hadn't answered me about it.

"Hm?" He replied, the arm around me stroking my arm.

"Why doesn't Stefan like me? I know I stood up to him, but that was over 7 years ago." Damon sighed heavily, thinking of what to answer.

"When you're a vampire, you have to adjust your perception of time. Because we're immortal, years are nothing. To have a meaning, decades need to pass."

"But?" I asked.

"But, I will have a word with him for you. We'll go to that new bar."

"What new bar?"

"I don't know, I just heard someone passing by talking about it."

"You and your senses." I joked, hearing Stefan approaching the room.

"Come in Stefan." I said sitting up as Stefan opened the door.

"Luce, may I have a word?" He said. Surprised, I looked back at Damon to receive a gesturing nod.

"We'll be back soon, Damon." Stefan assured him, but I don't think he could have cared less.

"Luce, I need to tell you something, something that I should have told you before we left England." Stefan slowed his red car down to a halt. We were miles away from anywhere. Perfect to stop Damon from hearing.

"What is it, Stefan?" I asked, curious.

"Why we- Damon turned you." I shook my head.

"I already know why, because he felt alone. He said so himself." It wasn't a convincing lie, but I think he bought it.

"What he told you was a lie. We turned you because Katherine is after you."

"You mean your psycho ex?"

"No- Yes. What I'm trying to say is she's working for someone. We don't know who, but he wants you for something. We thought he wanted your human form, which is why we turned you." My anger sparked.

"So you're trying to say you turned me because some evil guy who wants me? And you thought he wanted me 'alive' so you turned me into a god damn vampire?" I yelled, stepping out the car.

"Katherine wait!" Stefan shouted, and I turned around to see him directly in front of me.

"Did you just call me- Katherine?" Stefan was speechless. He just stood there, not even looking at me in the eye.

"Well done Stefan, now, go to sleep." A familiar voice said as he fell to the floor. I caught his masculine body and saw the blood pooling from just under his heart. He'd been shot. I looked up to see Katherine with a few men that looked like body guards, who were walking beside her.

"You compelled him to bring me out here!" I yelled at her, stepping in front of him."

"Oh well done, you know how to think." Katherine smirked, pointing her finger at me. "Get her." I tried to run, but they were on me before I had a chance. One wrenched his fist in my stomach, twisting it and ripping out some internal organs, while the other two held my arms out.

"What do you want." I winced as she came mere inches from my face, running her finger along the outside of my gouge and licking her lips.

"Not as good as Damon's, but close." She winked, ordering the one that had ripped out my internal contents to pick up Stefan.

"Wait." I said, causing Katherine to stop in her tracks. "Put Stefan back, give me a chance to say goodbye to Damon and I'll come with you." I heard a faint laugh before she turned around.

"And why would I do that? I have you, and even better, Stefan. Why would I make a deal that involves the possibility of losing you both?"

"Because from what I've heard, your superior just wants me. If you go to him with Stefan, isn't he likely to get killed? And if I'm not going to see him again, I at least want to say goodbye." As I finished her hand clamped tightly around my neck, causing her 'minions' to release me.

"Fine. I'll give you Stefan when we get there, and you can take him inside. After which, you have 5 minutes to say goodbye to Damon. Understood?" I didn't show any fear, and just nodded.

"There you go, Stefan." I placed Stefan gently down on his bed as he slowly became conscious.

"Luce, I." I put a finger on his lips, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Stefan. Goodbye." I approached Damon's room with hesitation, and I began to hear a loud noise which wasn't his moan. It was another's. I didn't even want to open the door, because I knew what was going on in there. I didn't need visual aid to prove it.

"Let's go." I flitted down to Katherine who was waiting in the entrance.

"Are you not saying goodbye to him?" She could hear the noises as well as I could, so I clenched my fists and breezed past her.

"I've said my goodbyes."

"Very well. Let us go."

"Where are we going?"

"Mystic falls."

"Who's at Mystic Falls?"

"An original Vampire."

"I didn't think there were any left."

"Yes, there is. His name is Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We're here. Go inside, he'll be waiting for you." I stepped out of the black car to see an ivy covered white marble house. It was exactly how I imagined an original vampire to live. At least the town that we drove through seemed nice.

"Are you not joining me?" I asked, as Katherine started to raise the tinted window.

"Klaus just wants you. Now hurry inside" She gestured into the huge Marble mansion where I was meant to meet an original.

As I walked up the white, leaf covered stairs, I heard a creak of a door to discover a house maid waiting patiently at the door. I stopped in front of her, waiting to be invited in.

"Let her in, Audrey." I heard a voice from behind the door as Audrey gave me permission to enter. Audrey then closed the door before 3 vampires rushed to her and fed off her. I had to restrain myself from joining in, as I had not had blood in 2 days, the duration of the journey. Although Katherine wasn't on a Stefan diet, she dictated that we had no time to stop, so we drove straight here.

"Come in, dear." I heard the same voice call me, and I walked around the ravenous vampires into a huge sitting room with dust covers over every piece of furniture. The fireplace was bright and warm, logs burning continuously. I looked over near the front facing window where I saw a blonde man with glass bottles of whiskey and blood.

"I take it your Klaus." I stated, slowly approaching him. He sat with his legs crossed and a drink in one hand whilst the other lay on the arm of the dust sheet covered arm chair.

"You are correct in your taking. Sit." I daren't disobey, I don't know who I'm up against, but he must be powerful to be called an original.

"So why am I here?" I asked, being perhaps a little too blunt. Klaus gestured for one of his vampires to shut the door, leaving us alone.

"Slow down there, darling. Here, have a drink." He poured a glass of blood laced with red wine, to thin it a little. Damon preferred whiskey with his; he liked receiving the kick of the whiskey after the satisfaction of the wine.

"Who's Damon?" Klaus asked. I blushed, taking the blood and sheepishly turning away.

"He's no-one, just a two timing jerk that I was with before Katherine picked me up." I told the truth, but not the whole truth. I hated Damon for what he did, and I will never forgive him. But at the same time I didn't want Klaus to kill him. He deserved to suffer along without me, not die.

"Anyway, you are here because I asked Katherine to bring you here." Klaus leaned forward and placed his hand my crossed legs, causing me to flinch. "I'm not going to hurt you. What use would you be to me dead?" He laughed, and I noticed that he had the same accent as me. I was around Damon and Stefan for so long that my accent started to taint, and I hadn't heard a British accent in months.

"You're British, aren't you?" I asked, curious as to his answer. He removed his hand from my leg and stood up, walking over to the fire place and leaning against it, just like Damon use to do, and nodded.

"You are here because I need you to perform a mission for me." I stood up, protesting.

"You kidnapped me and brought me here because you need me to perform a mission? Fuck you." I turned to walk out the door, but Klaus was already there.

"I really advise you take me up on this, for your own sake." He threw his glass at the wall causing the blood to ooze down the wall. He looked back at the blood, then again at me.

"If its blood you want, take mine." He ripped the arm off his shirt and bit into his arm, revealing a pool of blood that was slowly forming. "If you don't, you'll die." He smirked, grabbing my waist and ripping into my neck. I managed to pull back, but not before I fell down to my knees, shaking at the experience.

"What did you do!" I said, grabbing my neck in pain as I began to feel warm. Too warm.

"I bit you. A hybrid bite can kill a vampire- the same effects as a werewolf bite can. Didn't who ever turned you teach you this?" Klaus kneeled down to me, offering his now healed wrist. "Drink, it's the only way to stop the pain." I felt an impulse to do so, but could not remember why. Had he just compelled me to bite him? I nodded, sinking my teeth into his wrist and drinking. "That's it. Drink your emotions away. I will tell you what you have to do in a few years. For now…" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as Klaus backed away.

"W-What. The…" I tried to say, but everything was blurry and my senses became confused.

"I will wake you when the time is right. For now, rest…" Klaus was saying, but the rest wasn't audible. I blacked out, the last thing I heard was my name.

"Damon…"

**Year:** 2011

**Current Location:** Mystic Falls, Virginia- USA.

"Blood…" I heard myself say. I still wasn't quite over Klaus stabbing me. The morning that he pulled the dagger out of me had been a memorable one, to say the least.

"Ok, my darling. Here you go." I felt a tube come in contact with my lips and an oozy liquid follow by a satisfying taste of blood. As soon as the blood stopped coming, my eyes shot open and flung for the person feeding to me.

"Klaus." I said, his hand around my throat.

"It's time for that mission." He said, sounding like it had been years.

"It's been only a day? Why do you need me now?" I asked.

"It's been more than a day, my dear." He chuckled as he leaned in, and I could feel his breath upon my ear. "It's been 30 years, Luce." My eyes widened, Klaus retracting his head and staring at me.

"After your briefing with Elijah, I will escort you to your new school, sister." I couldn't speak, I was so awestruck. "Brother, take her and explain the last 30 years to our dear little sister, will you?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Yes, Brother." Elijah took my hand and led me down a huge marble hallway. Even if what Klaus said is true, this place hasn't changed at all.

"Here we go, your new school." Klaus pulled up in his car, which as Elijah had explained to me, was now almost completely electric, with more gadgets and unknown devices to me.

"What do I do now? I'm already 18, remember?"

"I know that. It's your final year. I have made sure that you in the same class as Elena Gilbert and her friends." I was confused at this, who is Elena?

"Elena and Katherine are related, so when you see Elena don't go attacking her. Or anyone. If your cover is blown, this whole thing is off."

"Klaus I don't understand. Why do you want me to get to know this Elena girl?"

"You don't need to know for now. Right, the bells gone, so here are your things." Klaus said handing me a bag full of books and pencils. "And in case you need me, here." Klaus handed me a mobile phone, which luckily Elijah and I had got to grips with.

"Have a good day. Sister." Klaus leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and then girls with a brunette that looked the spitting image of Katherine.

"See you later, Klaus." I undid my seatbelt and stepped out the car, the boys immediately wolf whistling me. Although Klaus was now my supposed brother, it didn't stop him from dressing me inappropriately, probably another perk of being an original. I turned and waved to Klaus, and bumped into a group of girls with the girl that looked like Katherine.

"I'm so sorry." I said with a huge British accent.

"That's ok. Are you Luce?" Elena asked, with the girls all turning around.

"This is Bonnie, Caroline, and I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." Bonnie and Caroline nodded their heads in recognition.

"Wow, aren't those jeans like, Calvin Klein deluxe? There were only 4 pairs made!" Caroline screeched, causing me to wince.

"Umm, yeh. Sorry I don't know much about American fashion. I recently moved in with my brother, and he already had a wardrobe ready for me." I smiled, only to receive smiles back.

"Come one Luce, we'll show you where our form is." Caroline linked arms with me and dragged me along to their form, where a new history teacher walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Saltzman. Since this is your last year, you should all know that-" His introduction was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. Saltzman said. The door opened to reveal a man standing with a rucksack in tight blue jeans and a grey top.

"Nice of you to show up, Mr.?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore."

"Wow. That Saltzman is hot. Don't you think, Elena, Luce?" Caroline blabbed. It was clear that Elena wasn't paying attention in class, seeing as he asked her almost every question. It was only half way through the day, and our second class of history, that Stefan noticed me.

"Excuse me ladies." Stefan approached us, and Elena was the first to talk.

"Hey. You're Stefan, right?" He nodded in reply.

"May I steal Luce away for a moment of time?" Stefan hadn't changed at all. Although his hair was more 'bad boy' now, he still spoke with the same amount of concern that he did all those years ago.

"Of course. Hey Luce, we're meeting at The Grill later, you up for it?" Elena asked, not taking her eyes of Stefan.

"Yes, ok sure." I still wasn't accustomed to the new 'hip' language right yet, but I'm sure I'll get there.

After following Stefan into the woods, I hugged him tightly. "Thank god!" I clamped my eyes shut, holding back the tears. "What happened to you? All I remember is Katherine saying that someone needed you and then you saying goodbye when you left me on my bed." Stefan held my out arms length away.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell Damon I was gone I just- Oh my god Damon. Is he with you?" Stefan dropped his arms and sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Once I told you that he was gone he's gone on a never ending killing spree."

"Well that would explain the random wild lion attacks that have been in the newspapers…" I mumbled.

"So what actually happened to you?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine took me to…" I clenched my hair at the front of my head. It hurt to try and remember. "I-I can't remember who. But I've just remembered something." Stefan reached out a hand to my arm, comforting me.

"I have nowhere to go. My brother threw me out, and left all my stuff at your car."

"Luce you've been compelled. Can you remember who?" I tried, but the more I thought about it the more it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, the last thing I remember is me getting the car with Katherine after hearing Damon and another girl have it off in my bed."

"Oh, Luce…" Stefan pulled me into another hug, and this time I couldn't fight back the tears.

"I've missed you, Stefan…"

"Here, you can stay here." We had gone to the car, and just like I remembered there had been my stuff. "I need to be invited-" Cut off; I had stepped into the Salvatore house without being invited in.

"You don't need to be. Although we have a human here, you're always welcome, Luce." I smiled faintly, helping Stefan lift my stuff out of his car and into the guest bedroom. "When he comes back, please don't start a fight. We have only just moved here, and we don't want to be exposed. Especially not yet."

"Hard to say no, but ok. No promises there won't be a few broken bones, but I won't take it outside." That caused Stefan to smile, as he flitted down the stairs and returned with a bag of blood.

"Here. You're looking a little hungry- and I take it you haven't stuck to my diet."

"I don't think so, no." I chuckled as I ripped the bag open and downed the sachet. When I had finished, I wiped my mouth with my hand and licked the blood of my hand, realizing that Stefan had just sat there on the bed and watched me ravenously devour a bag of blood.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I haven't had a bag of blood since I-" What I was about to say was cut off by a sharp pain, followed by the voice that I knew all to well.

"Stay here, I'm going to check on him." With that Stefan was downstairs.

"Damon. You're finally home I see."

"Yup, and look- I bought us a present" Damon teased, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And it looks like you made a friend at school. Can I see her?" Damon said drunk.

"No, Damon. Let the girl go home."

"What mine? Or yours?" I could hear nothing for a moment, but then the smell of blood lingered in the air. Fresh blood. My eyes pricked, becoming bloodshot and flustered. I gripped onto the bed sheets to stop myself from rushing down there and finishing off the feed.

"Let's see what you're hiding up there then." My eyes widened as I quickly hid in the bathroom, shutting the door and hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Brother no. Clear up your mess downstairs. This one you don't want to mess with." That was Stefan trying to be subtle.

"Whatever Stefan, move aside." I heard a lot of thumping before I heard the door squeak open, and footsteps along the bathroom floor.

"Come one out. I won't hurt you, just have a little play…" I could feel Damon smirk, the cocky bastard.

"Is that what you call little play? What you were doing with that girl in MY bed?" I stood up out of the shower curtain, about to snap.

"L-Luce?" I slammed Damon against the wall, my hand around his neck.

"I knew you were a player, Damon. Yet you stayed with me all those years. All those years I stood up for you against Stefan, I even took the blame for someone you killed. Do you remember that? Or did you just flick your switch off and not care? Just like you do with everything!" I released him, running over to Stefan and helping him up.

"Luce, I-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Damon. Cause I sure as hell don't." I felt his heart shatter at that moment.

"Why did you lie, Luce?" Stefan asked as we walked along the corridor and down the stairs.

"What are you on about?" I said, helping Stefan pick up the dead girl. It was gruesome, but it had to be done. As usual, cleaning up Damon's mess.

"You know all to well, Luce. I know you still love him. I could see it in your eyes. You can't deny it."

"Stefan he betrayed me. My feelings don't matter. I let him in to my heart, just so that he could break it and tear it to shreds? I don't think so. It's time for him to move on." It hurt for me to say it, but it was the truth. I did still have some feelings deep inside for him, even when I was getting into that car with Katherine, it hurt to take steps away from him.

"Hey Caroline." I said. Another day of school. I had been here several weeks now, and I had been teasing Stefan about Elena. She had figured out that Stefan, Damon and I were vampires. And to add to that, Damon had done what I asked of him. Moved on. I would have been remotely happy if it wasn't with one of my best friends.

"Hey Luce. How was your weekend?" Caroline asked, waving to Damon who beeped and then sped off.

"Boring. Stefan spent it with Elena, and well, you know where Damon was. Not that I want to be around him." I had told Caroline that the Salvatore's and I had history. I hadn't gone into detail but I had said enough for her to know it ended badly.

"Yeh" Caroline replied sheepishly, blushing. She rubbed her scarf-covered neck, revealing bite marks.

"Caroline, what are those?" I interrogated, but before I could any further Stefan and Elena came up to the benches where we were situated, holding hands.

"No need to ask how your weekend went." I joked, reminding myself of Damon.

"Stefan, can I borrow you for like, a quick moment?" I asked, Elena kissing him and letting go of his hand. I quickly walked to the edge of the building and lead him down an alley where it was quiet.

"Damon has been biting Caroline." I spoke, anger boiling within me. Not only had he moved on with someone I knew, but he's been biting her as well?

"What?" Stefan asked.

"We need to stop it, now." I turned my gaze beyond Stefan's shoulder to see Caroline running in her heels to go and meet a guy in a sports car.

"That son-of-a-bitch." I said.

"Wait." Stefan said, restraining me form punching his lights out.

"We'll go over there quietly, and calmly. I'll get Caroline to go back to class and tell Saltzman that you had a doctors appointment in the next town along." I nodded, and we approached Damon and Caroline.

"Hey Luce. Shouldn't you be in class?" Caroline asked me.

"And shouldn't you?" I asked, only a little of the venom in me escaped with those words.

"Come on, Caroline, we're going to class. You can meet up with Damon later." Stefan compelled Caroline, and she stepped out of the car and went with Stefan.

"Wait! Luce where are you going?" Caroline asked, confused as to why I was staying.

"Damon's driving me to the doctors."

"Hey, I'm no chaperone."

"Don't care." I said as I stepped in the roofless car and fastened my seatbelt. "Now drive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now drive" Damon sped away at the full speed his car would go at, causing me to hold on to the car handle for dear life. Once we had got to the house, he skidded as the car came to a halt.

I undid my seatbelt and stormed out of the car into the house, only to have Damon come up from behind, flitted and blocked my path, the breeze causing the oak door to shut. "Damon, move." I tried to step to one side, but he mimicked my movement.

"No." He looked down upon me, his usual cocky smile plastered across his face.

"Move." I said, forcing my hand on him and slamming him on couch.

"Happy? I've moved." He said, raising his hands, gesturing surrender. I let up and began to stand up, but didn't get the chance to get away as his muscly body grabbed my shoulders and slammed me other couch.

"Damon let me go." I said, allowing all the venom to drip off.

"Not until I get an explanation." I tried to struggle, but it was no use. As well as his strength, he was using his weight to trap me between him and the couch. Unless I talked, he'd keep me here.

"Katherine. When Stefan and I went for a drive, she ambushed us. She had compelled Stefan into driving me out where you couldn't hear me. She told me that I had to be taken to… someone. I said that I wouldn't go voluntarily unless I had a chance to say goodbye to you, and to make sure Stefan was ok. I placed Stefan on his bed and said goodbye, then approached your door and…" Damon's head cocked slightly back, guilt washing over his face.

"I only-" I managed to place my hand down his face before he could finish.

"I don't care, Damon." I smiled, and he replaced his guilt with the slight sight of happiness, as well as a hint of cockiness. "The only thing I care about is you." He leant in, reaching my lips as he let himself close the gap between our bodies.

The feeling of his lips was exactly as I remember them. As he slowly slid my leg up his thigh, he reached up and down my top, taking it off. As we started to kiss faster, he pulled away to take his top off, revealing his gorgeous body. He undid his belt, grabbing the blanket that was near the fire and placed it roughly on top of us. As he pulled down my shorts I unlaced his belt and slid his trousers down, only to feel excitement and an indescribable emotion.

"Ok. Elena you've met Damon, but Luce and him are going through a situation and-"

"It's ok, Stefan. Luce told me everything. Even about Katherine. I know I found out about her by your picture, but she told me in more- detail. We may look alike, but Luce told me that we are nothing alike. Not by attitude or emotions anyway."

"Ok, that's good we've clarified that. Come on in."

"Luce?" Damon and I had heard them coming, but we'd finished a while ago and were using the blanket to cover are essentials whilst resting on the couch.

"When I said patch things up with him, I didn't mean sleep with him, Luce." Stefan was right- as usual.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't know that you were the bigger brother in all of this. I am old enough to make my own choices, and so is Luce."

"I thought you were with Caroline?" Elena asked, and I sat up, shoving Damon's pants on his thighs covering them, and I took the blanket and wrapped it around like a towel.

"Oh my gosh Caroline. I-"

"Don't worry; I can compel her into thinking that we broke up yesterday. It'll be fine." Damon smirked, grabbing another blanket from near the fireplace and wrapping it around his waist.

"That isn't the point, Damon." Stefan beat me to it. "Luce, take Elena upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." I nodded, excited to show Elena how Stefan lives.

"This is his room. Would you like me to stay? Or?" Elena sat on the bed, and sighed.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" Elena asked out of the blue. It must have been on her mind ever since I had told her about him, Stefan and I.

"I don't know Elena. I honestly don't know." I slumped on Stefan's bed, finding it much more comfortable than Damon's or my own.

"Don't know what?" Stefan barged in, and I almost sent him out, but remembered this was his room.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, hopeful that he hadn't disappeared.

"He's gone to deal with Caroline." I sighed, hugging Elena and giving Stefan a hug before I left his room.

"Thank you, Stefan." He nodded in recognition of my thanks, and I shut the door and left the two lovebirds be.

As I walked along the street, I noticed two figures on the roof top. Even though it was still daylight, it was pretty late. I got closer, recognizing the voices before the face.

"Caroline, we're over. You won't bother me again." I could sense that he was compelling her, before he took one last bite and threw her aside.

"Damon!" I shouted, actually not surprised by his action.

"What." A voice came from behind me.

"Why did you bite her?"

"She deserved it, she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Just go away Damon, go back home."

"Yes Miss." He said totally pissed off and disappeared. Why the hell was he pissed of?

"Caroline?" I helped her to her feet. "Come on, we're getting you home."

"Urgh, Luce? What happened?" Caroline asked, able to stand by herself and rubbed her head.

"I think you had a little too much to drink, woops." As I was speaking she fell into my arms, becoming unconscious once more.

"Hold on Caroline."

"Hello?" I knocked on Caroline's mum's door, Letting it looked like I dragged Caroline all the way home.

"Yes?" Her mum said as she answered the door, taking Caroline on the other side. "Oh my god what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think she just had a little to much to drink." I said, trying to get her to invite me in.

"Well come in, don't want you to freeze out there with her."

Once we laid Caroline on her bed, she introduced herself as Liz Forbes, Sheriff of Mystic falls.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, it's Luce."

"Just Luce?"

"I don't know. My brother abandoned me here, so I don't have a last name for the moment. Not that I can remember, anyway." Liz was confused by this, but shrugged it off and continued her thanks.

"Can I offer you a lift home?" She offered.

"No thanks. I don't live that far away, I can get there no trouble." I gave her a thank you smile, and she nodded.

"Ok, well thank you for taking care of here, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied, flitting off as soon as she shut the door.

"Damon?" I peered into his room, noticing him pour a glass of whiskey.

"Oh. Luce. Would you like some?" I took him up on his offer, which he was surprised at. I wasn't one to drink whiskey, normally only wine laced in, blood… "Argh." I grabbed my head, starting to see random images in my head. A large white marble house, covered in ivy… That was all I got before the pain in my head felt like my ears were bleeding through sheer loud noise.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Damon knelt down to me, holding out a drink. "Turn it off, Luce." I shook my head, refusing. Stefan had told me how hard it was to turn it on once it had been turned off. "Drink it Luce." I took the glass and downed it, scrunching my face up like you do when you eat a lemon. I sighed, relaxing. The pain began to subside, but I still felt dizzy. Now I think I'm drunk.

"Thank you, Damon." I slurred; I was most definitely drunk.

"Ok, you're sleeping with me tonight." He said cockily. He put the glass on the table and picked me up, me screaming softly when he did so.

"Ok Damon." I slurred once more, slipping off my clothes so I was just in my underwear. He chuckled, sliding his clothes off and slipping under the covers, his arm around my head, his hand tracing a line down my arm.

"Damon?"

"Hm?" He said, smiling.

"Why me?" I asked, still drunk from the big glass of whiskey.

"Because you're a lightweight and easy to get into bed." He teased. I slapped his chest lightly, reaching my arm up so I was staring down at him.

"Seriously, Damon." My smile couldn't hide behind my lips anymore and as my lips pressed against his once more, I broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Damon's smirk appeared, realizing what I had noticed.

"Well if that's it…" He grabbed my arms, turning over so it was my back against the bed, still under covers. "Bet it was worth it after all." My drunken state ignored his comment, and continued into the night.

I felt everything to an even more heightened level than my previous 'encounter' with Damon.

I was truly in love with him.

"Well well Damon, you do know how to keep a girl. Especially since what happened?"

"What're you doing here?" Damon said, sounding like he was angry.

"Damon, who's there?" I mumbled as I turned over, opening my eye to an empty bed.

"Oh. She's awake. Time to play." I heard a voice-it sounded like Elena's but the emotion behind her voice was too different.

I stood up, reaching for the gown before she got to the room. With a small breeze lifting my hair, I saw Katherine standing at the door of the room.

"Katherine." She didn't give me another chance to speak, she was straight at me. As her hand scratched down my face, I managed to bring my knee up in defense, winding her momentarily.

"Now ladies, no need to fight over me." Only Damon could joke at this time.

"What makes you think I want you? I'm here in order to tell Luce that he will be arriving within the next couple of months. So you better be ready." I was confused by what Katherine, but that split second she looked me in the eye, I remembered. I remembered everything about the night I had heard Damon knocking the sense out of another woman, as well as the night Katherine told me I was going to see Klaus. As soon as she looked away, his named burned in my thoughts. Trying to remember was like walking into the daylight without my daylight ring.

I gripped my hair with hands and crumpled to the floor, confused by the voices around me.

'_Goodbye, Sister….'_

'_Let her in, Audrey.'_

'_He will show you what has happened in the past 30 years…'_

As my eyes blew open, so did the windows, blasting the wind through the house, sending both Damon and Katherine flying into the nearest wall. Luckily Damon managed to stay conscious, but Katherine wasn't so lucky.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan came rushing into Damon's room, finding me crumpled on the floor. "Luce!" I heard him shout, rushing to me and embracing me tightly.

"Stefan…" I groaned. I was still confused, but Stefan's hug was just what I needed right now. Damon's hugs were comforting, but Stefan's hugs were for when I really needed a hug. That I could never get off Damon. That love. A brotherly love, the kind of love that would save you no matter what.

'"Stefan, why would you do this!" I heard Elena shout.

"I had to, Elena. He back off. He backed away." Stefan was angry, but also, relieved?

"This is the bridge where my parents died, Stefan…" Elena began to break down into tears as Stefan stood there. Why wasn't her doing anything?

"Klaus bought it. He backed off, Elena." Stefan was assertive, but beyond what Damon was. Stefan honestly believed he was doing the right thing? I don't know what he had just did, but I knew that he wasn't right.

"I lost you when I left, Elena. You need to get to grips with that. Get in the car." Stefan never held such an aggressive, yet sorrowful tone before. What had happened?

"No, Stefan." Elena was crying, but I couldn't understand why.

"Fine." Stefan slammed the door and revved his red car, the one he had bought when we moved back to America. He still had it?

He drove across the bridge, and then I realized he was nearing me.

"Stefan no." He didn't stop. Couldn't he see me?

"Stefan!"'

I sucked in a breath as I realized I wasn't dead, only in Damon's bed with him sat on the end, head in hands.

"Woah, are you ok?" He asked genuinely, I looked down to see that the bed was soaked. I was sweating all over, dripping. I looked at him, rocking slowly back and fourth.

"Damon, what's happening to me?" I asked, breaking down into tears. He pulled me close, and shushed me, cradling me in his arms. "Come on, you need a bath. Stay here, and I'll run it for you." He smiled, but there was no cockiness or joker guy in there. He seemed to be genuinely caring for me.

"Damon?"

"Yeh?" he replied, peering over his shoulder.

"Can you join me?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"Of course." There was that cockiness. That made me smile, then he turned back and went to run our bath.

"Come on then." He lifted me up by my legs and waist, and my arms entangled around his neck. "Here you go." I slipped my gown off, gliding gently into the bath. Damon steadily joined me, being careful not to touch me without my knowing. Why was he being so considerate?

"Thank you, Damon." I said as I leaned me head on his chest. The bath was filled with nice, hot water, covered in a thin layer of bubbles so as you couldn't see any part of us apart from our heads, necks and the top of Damon's chest.

"No problem Luce. That's all you seem to be doing now. Thanking me."

"Oh. Do you not like it?" I calmly joked. These are the moments I wished for everyday. Nice and relaxing where Damon showed his real self, and wasn't hidden behind a shell of disbelief and attitude.

"No no no, you can carry on." He joked. His chuckle caused his chest to quicken his breathing pace slightly before slowly back down again.

"Thank you, Damon."

"What for this time?" He asked as I looked into his god like blue orbs.

"For turning me into a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's a witch, Stefan." Bonnies voice was cold, yet filled with love. She knew what it was like to find out you had powers.

"How? Surely we would've known before-" Stefan paused, looking to me, then back at Damon. "You knew." Stefan bluntly said.

"Why do you automatically everything is my fault, brother?" Damon smirked. He was trying to hide it.

"Oh my god you knew." Elena's arms entangled around Stefan's arms, causing Damon to stiffen lightly.

"Do you know how dangerous your actions were? I'm surprised she's lasted this long." Bonnie spat.

"Hey, 'she' is in the room. What's going on? I surely would have known if I was a witch, right?" I questioned.

"Not necessarily, I only found out a couple of months ago. It is possible that your powers were activated by certain memories." Bonnie responded.

"What memories?" I asked, the phantom pain in my head starting to arise.

"The ones you were going on about last night. Seriously you're worse than Stefan was when he was a kid." Damon stated, taking a mouthful of whiskey from his crystalized glass.

"I honestly can't say what you're-" I was cut off by a pain pounding in my head, like doors of memories wanting to open.

"Luce?" Stefan said, concerned. Elena and him had been looking after me in turn, whilst Damon went and did- well, what ever Damon does. If I were awake, I would feel him slip into bed with me. It always happened to be when Elena had gone home.

"I'm. I'm fine" I briefly touched a hand on my leg, focusing on why Damon had been returning so late, rather than the locked memories I couldn't gain access to.

"It's about the moon stone. He has it." I blurted, causing the hand that was placed on my leg to slowly retract, and I felt a bum shift next to me. "Katherine stole it from you, and he has it. She will come, and she will lead you to him... Urgh." I wobbled, falling on to the persons lap. I faintly saw Bonnie take a whiskey glass from his hand, and he placed my head near his chest, where his arm surrounded me. "D-Damon?" I asked. I felt a small vibration from his chest, then a small amount of weight on my head. Why was Damon comforting me?

"Luce is a psychic. She can tell prophecies, and the future. According to Grams…" Bonnie hesitated when she said Grams. She had recently passed away after sealing Katherine away in the tomb. But for someone reason I think it was a waste of time. I saw Elena place a hand upon Bonnies shoulder, giving her friend confidence.

"According to Grams, psychics are very rare. Especially in recent years, since the witch population has been dwindling."

"So, I'm like an endangered species?" I said sarcastically, gradually sitting up from Damon's grip. I heard a chuckle from him, but brushed it aside, noticing the time.

"Wow, 11 already?" I stretched and yawned. Even though my life consisted of sex, drinking bags of blood, passing out and headaches, I was really tired.

"I think I should get going. You coming Bonnie?" Elena asked, and I stood up to hug her and Bonnie.

"I'll come too. I'll see you later." Stefan said as they left the door.

"Well that sucks. Can we go for a drive?" I asked, straddling Damon, feeling hyper all of a sudden.

"What's got into you?" Damon smirked. He knew what I wanted, but he wanted me to beg and tease.

"Nothing. Can we? Please?" I asked, tugging on his top, his hands sliding down my hips and down to my waist.

"Sure." I pressed my nose against his, smiling before flitting to the car, where Damon followed. "Get in then." He chuckled softly, the moon giving us our own light. "So where'd you want you go, ma lady?" Damon joked, gracefully picking up my hand and kissing it, lightly pricking my skin with his bared fangs.

"Up to you." I said bluntly.

"I know the perfect place." With that, Damon ignored the legal speed limit and sped off out of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Why are we at Elena's house?" I asked as Damon slowed the car.

"I-uh, need to ask Alaric something about the council." He lied.

"You mean Alaric Saltzman? As in my history teacher?" I asked, with Damon's reply only being a nod.

"Rick?" Damon lightly knocked on the door, there being no response.

"Damon, I don't think anyone's home." I shouted out of the car. He flitted from the doorstep to the roadside drivers seat, where he stepped in and sighed. At that moment we heard certain… noises.

"Oh well. Goodbye virginity." I joked, noticing Damon stiffen at his mental images and thoughts.

"Oh my god! Stefan's not a virgin?" He masked the pain very well, but I knew there was something there that caused a spark of jealousy within him.

"Keep driving grandma." I chuckled, and we sped off to our actual destination.

"The falls?" I said as we pulled up to the most romantic view in the world.

"Why, you don't like water?" He asked, stepping out of the car, and in a flash reappearing around the passenger side of the car, opening the door for me. "Welcome to the Falls of Mystic Falls, Virginia, ma lady." He said in a very deep, sensuous voice, which filled my ears with a harmonious sound; I couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"What do you find so funny?" He leaned in to Stefan's red Porsche, grabbing my thighs and slamming his lips into mine, pushing me back so the hand brake was digging in my back. I ignored the minimal pain and focused on pushing Damon back- but that wasn't going to work. I managed to pull away, his hands still placed firmly around my thighs. "Come here." He seductively said, and I followed him out of the car. It wasn't as I expected. I was expecting it to be cold and brisk, so much so that I was to shiver. The air was filled with warmth and humidity, strange for an October night.  
>Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as it was physically possible to get to him. "I love you, Luce." He said, staring into my crystal blue eyes. Although our physical appearance in hair, skin and eye color were similar, Damon's features were much more mysterious and evil than mine could ever be, even if I were to team up with the ultimate bad guy- who ever he may be. As he stared into my eyes, I began to think back to the night where he turned me. Almost 40 years ago. I imagined all of my friends happily married with kids of their own attending our prep school.<p>

Instead of leading that- what sounded like perfect- life, I was dead. I was a vampire, who- as Bonnie also discovered- was a witch. I would never lead a perfect, or normal, life. I would be stuck living as a vampire witch for all eternity, until the world ends or something. But even then, could that kill me? It would suck to be stuck on earth with all that's remaining alive are the dead. And what could be worse, Damon would probably so depressed over the death of Elena, he would kill himself. Stefan too.

"You're lying, Damon." I replied, pulling away and walking into the woods, which would lead to the mount of the falls.

"Luce, wait." Damon flitted in front of me, bracing my shoulders.

"No, Damon. I know you don't love me. Like me a lot, maybe. I know you don't love me. You love Elena." He froze when I finished speaking, dropping his masculine arms allowing me to pass. "And you always will. There's nothing anyone can do to change that. Not even Elena rejecting over and over again. If you want to be with her, fight for her. I'm not going to be second place. You know I would never put up with that." I continued walking, but Damon once again flitted and stood I the way of my path. "Damon move." He was still shocked that I knew about him loving Elena, but his signature grin began to creep across his face.

"Make me." Those were words he would forget.

"Fine." I sighed, bringing up a punch to his face. He was lucky that his hand made contact with it before his pretty little face did, because that would- momentarily- hurt. "Ouch, Damon." His grip began to tighten on my fist, my fingers slowly buckling and crushing under the immense pressure. "Damon stop!" I yelled, and bought my other hand to him, his other hand also stopping.

"Never." He said, turning me around so my arms crossed under his grip on my wrists. He began to kiss my neck, slowly breathing, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up on edge.

"Damon…" Who was I kidding? I loved this. I loved him.

"Follow me, Luce. I will prove it to you." With that, he released me. He pivoted on his heels, peering over his shoulder to make sure I was following.

"Prove what? Damon?" He said no words, just carried on walking.

"Look." He said when we got to the edge of the huge waterfall. The crashing of the fall was almost deafening, but luckily I had learnt how to control my hearing- no thanks to the Salvatore's.

"All I see is a waterfall." I said, shrugging.

"Look closer, here." His hand made contact with my wrist, jerking me in front of him to lean his chin on my head. "What do you see now?" As I began staring harder, I began to know things. My memories that once hurt came flooding back. "Now, close your eyes…" Damon said. I did as he instructed, focusing on the sound of the crashing waterfall. All of a sudden it was like a waterfall was crashing onto me, feeding me information that I had apparently forgotten. I slowly opened my eyes, water colliding with my eyelids, forcing me to clamp them shut. I tilted my head down, slowly turning around in Damon's grasp. I felt his strong, well-defined body under fingertips. Was he not wearing a shirt?

Then another question popped into my ever-thinking head.

Am I not wearing a shirt?

I forced my eyes open, seeing Damon's trousers and bare feet.

"Damon, what are we doing under here?" I could barely hear myself speak, but he managed to hear I gathered from the reply.

"Do you not like it?" He yelled in return. I felt his body push against mine, pushing me backwards. My bare feet slipped on what felt like a rock, causing us to hurtle down the waterfall.

When we hit the surface, a stinging pain lingered over me for a few seconds, before I opened my eyes to discover I was under water. Damon was pointing to the surface, gesturing to go up. He grabbed my hand, pushing off the bottom of the lake and surfacing.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, breathing deeply, adrenaline rushed.

"A bit of fun." He smirked, pulling me closer once again.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I asked, not attempting to force him to release me from his grip.

"Because-" He hesitated, stiffening slightly, lowering his head. "Because I love you Luce." That was it.

"No you don't, Damon. You love Elena, we all know that. Even Stefan knows that!"

"No, I don't. I love you." He kept calm; I couldn't sense anything of a lie.

"Look me in the eye and say it." He tilted his head up.

"I love you, Luce." There was no fluctuation in his speech, not even the slightest wince or hesitation. But I still questioned what he said was a lie.

"I love you to, Damon." I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He gradually walked out of the lake, where there lay a few blankets and a bottle of scotch.

"Here, sit down and get warm. I'll start a fire." Damon said, propping me down onto the tartan picnic blanket.

"No need." I interrupted, gently pulling Damon's wrist and allowing his soaking shirtless body to fill the vacant seat beside me. "I'm a witch, remember? I can make a fire without wood." Damon lifted an eyebrow, smiling.

"And how do suppose to do that? We don't know the extent of your little witchy powers. For all you know they could just be premonitions. Like that fit blonde chick off that witch program." He stated, laying me down and laying an arm either side of me.

"Ok. I think you mean Charmed (how I knew that I don't know), and I was going to suggest something else, before you rudely interrupted." He raised both eyebrows, leaning in and kissing my neck gently.

"And what would that be?" he pulled back, our noses touching.

"We have the blankets and each other to keep us warm." I winked.

Our clothes didn't stay on for very long, and I was right about the blankets and our body heat keeping us warm. After several hours of excitement, we both relaxed on the bank of the falls, gazing at the stars.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like in a couple hundred years?" I asked Damon, who had one arm rested around me whilst my head laid on his chest, and the other behind his head.

"What do mean?" Damon asked, obviously wanting to give him a context.

"I mean, what if in a couple of hundred years they had developed space travel? And the rings don't work outside the earths orbit?" All this knowledge was astounding Damon. I had told him I had no memory of the past 30 years, yet I seemed to know so much.

"How do you know so much?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Part of it was prep school, wasn't it hunnie?" I heard a female voice, it couldn't be…

"No no. I was sure it was my brother teaching her the past 30 years. Isn't that right, sister?" Sister?

I sat up, the blanket still covering my chest, Damon following behind me.

"G-Georgia?" I spoke. I hadn't seen her since the formal, where her and Stefan had been dating. That was the night where Damon decided to turn me into a vampire.

"Long time no see, sweetie."

"I take it you don't recognize me." Said the blonde guy next to her. Why was he here? He had called me his sister….

"Klaus." The key had opened my memories, causing me to remember everything.

"You mean the hybrid's your brother? How?" Damon questioned, stunned to see Georgia after all those years.

"I- I don't know." I truthfully answered. Had everything returned?

"Well, Damon Salvatore. Nice to finally see you hop into bed with my dearest friend. Where's Stefan these days?" Georgia spat. There was something different about her. She must have been a vampire, but that wasn't it. "Wondering what's different Luce?" I nodded unconsciously, not taking my eyes of Klaus. He was my brother?

"Well, you aren't the only hybrid here. I'm also a witch hybrid. Difference is, those wrinkles on your face don't appear at all. Mine are simply gone due to my power. And guess what else I am?" She said, peering at the new moon. "You guessed it, a werewolf."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"A werewolf?" I choked, stunned. "How?"

"Simple. My father was a werewolf, and my mother was a witch. Not that complicated."

"Even for a blonde like you?" Damon chuckled. Georgia snarled in return, threat across her face.

"Now, my love. That is no way to treat my darling sister's boyfriend." Klaus was surprisingly calm, considering he'd probably just seen me have sex with Damon.

"Come on love, we'll meet them back at my dear sister's house, where we will have a more" Klaus paused, possible thinking of a more suitable word than he was going to originally say. "More… casual conversation."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused about this whole situation. Klaus flitted so his nose was almost touching mine, and his soulless eyes staring into mine. Damon's hand clamped onto mine, tensing. I gripped it back, petrified of how close Klaus was.

"You will see, my dear sister." The back of his hand stroked gently down the side of my cheek, caressing it with a gentle nature. He leant in and kissed my nose, his lips a soft as a feather cushion. I closed my eyes, wondering if Klaus was in fact of my brother. I opened them to see the black forest in front of me, illuminated with the moonlight and dew drops within the air forming because of the waterfall's spray.

"Are you ok?" Damon said, releasing my hand.

"No. Not really." I honestly responded. I was a tad shook up about my best friend and my supposed brother randomly turning up out of the blue.

"Guess you want to get back then." Damon said, slightly disappointed.

"If you want. I do want to find out what's going on though. Are you ok with that?" I asked, turning around to his shirtless body covered by the same blanket that was covering me.

"Not only do I have two witches to deal with, now I have 1 original vampire hybrid, and two witch hybrids. Doesn't my life just rock?" Damon's smirk appeared yet again on his face, gradually causing me to lift my lips into a smile. Grabbing my underwear and my pair of black skinny jeans, I managed to slip them on under the covers. Although Damon had seen me naked (on a few occasions might I add), I was still slightly nervous around him. After slipping my skinny's on, I grabbed my bra and loose t-shirt, as well as Damon's spare leather jacket. He had said that he liked the look of leather on me, and whether that was genuine or a slightly kinky way of getting me to wear it, it worked. I must admit I rocked the leather.

"Here" I handed Damon his clothes, and he stood up not caring what I saw, causing me to look straight ahead, which was the wrong place to look.

"You can't help yourself can you?" Damon smirked, slipping his boxers on. I turned away instantly, my face going the brightest shade of red physically possible. "Aww, I made little Lucy blush." Damon laughed as I stood up, turning around to punch him lightly in the chest. When I saw air, I instantly retracted my arm and before I knew it, I was hoisted up by Damon, his leather jacketed arms swooping under my legs and one surrounding my neck. He lifted me into the air slightly, causing me to grab onto his collar and screeching. "God you have a loud scream."

"I thought you would have known." I said, mimicking Damon's smirk. Admittedly his humor was rubbing off, and my modernized self was becoming slightly perverted- but I liked it. I liked it because that's what Damon liked about me. At least that's what I thought.

"Oh, I do." He retorted, causing me to blush once more.

"Just get us home." I said, burying my head into the bridge in between his neck and shoulders.

"Gladly."

"About time." Georgia spat, her hand entwined in Klaus'.

"We had more important stuff to do." Damon responded, assuring me it was going to be ok. Once out the car, he slung his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Like what." Georgia's voice still had a clear British accent, but her voice had changed. It had become colder.

"Like the stuff that doesn't concern you." Damon responded once more, his voice showing anger and annoyance.

"Now now, my pet. Let's not anger this one. After all, I only came to talk." Klaus interrupted the two, who were clearly about to rip each other's throats out.

"I agree. Please, let's just sit and talk." I said, unlinking Damon's arm from my shoulder and walking to the door.

"That's not going to work" Damon spat before I opened the massive oak door.

"I know, I'm getting the chairs out of the cellar." I replied, flitting down to the cellar and bringing out 4 deck chairs which I laid out two either side of a table that Damon and Stefan had laid outside for casual and general party occasions.

"Sit." I politely said, and we all sat down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I was the one to break it. "Why, Georgia."

I asked, but she showed no surprise- or any emotion at all- whilst replying.

"Because I love him. I love Klaus, just like you love this inbred." Georgia's words were dripping venom, but the words about Klaus were genuine.

"I'm no inbred, witch." Damon stood up, storming into the boarding house.

"Damon, where are you going?" I said, flitting in front of him.

"Into the house. I don't have to listen to this. I'm getting a drink, or a few. Come to the bedroom when you're ready." Damon removed my hand from his chest, walking through the open door and up to the bourbon cabinet.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized to Klaus, feeling the need to.

"Do not worry about that, I feel that talking to you will be easier without him here." Klaus said, leaning forward and touching my knee.

"Please don't." I said, flinching back. The last time he and I had touched it had been when he had knifed me into a coma for 30 years.

"My apologies, sister."

"I'm not your sister. I was born over a century after you." I replied, but it was clear Georgia wasn't happy with this conversation.

"But you are, dear Luce. Georgia, my sweet." Klaus turned to Georgia and gave her a kiss, whispering in her ear. I couldn't hear the words he was saying, it was like there was a pounding in my head. I hissed in pain, my hand clamping onto my head in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Georgia said, standing up and throwing me up in the air. I slammed into a tree, causing Damon to run to the entrance.

"What the-" Damon couldn't get out the door, like there was a barrier.

"Georgia, let me out." Before he could see any more, Georgia slung her arm at Damon, crumpling his body onto the floor. She hadn't even touched him, and she had knocked him unconscious.

"W-Why?" I asked as she approached me, her hand pointed straight at me. She began clenching her elegant fingers into a fist, the pain in my head increasing.

As I saw Klaus approach and my world fall into darkness, I managed to let a word escape my mouth. It was not just a word, but a name.

"Damon…"

"Wake up, dear." A calm male voice said

"Can't we just kill her? We don't need her." I recognized that voice, Georgia

"No." He snapped. Klaus? "She is important in the process of becoming the ultimate hybrid."

"But she can't become a werewolf; can't you just make me a vampire?"

"It's not that simple. Your witch blood will not allow that to happen. If Luce is willing to become a werewolf, my blood can sire her to me, making me the controller of the ultimate power."

"Urgh." I groaned, my groggy state still in play.

"I'm glad you are awake, my darling sister." I opened my eye to see a white ceiling, one I had been familiar with.

"Where am I?" I asked, conscious that Georgia and Klaus could attack at anytime; I wouldn't be able to stop them.

"You are home." Klaus leant over and kissed my cheek, and I suddenly felt like I could trust him. He couldn't have compelled me, because this was the first time I had become conscious since they had taken me away from Damon.

"Damon!" I shouted, jumping off the soft bed and belting it for the door. I had no idea where I was going, but the white marble floor had blood marks led to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Before I could reach the door, a hand grabbed the collar of my leather jacket that Damon had leant me, and flung me into the wall, slamming it into my neck.

"I don't think so love." His voice was still calm, but the anger in his eyes was intense. "You will not leave-" before he finished compelling me, I slammed my leg in between his, causing him to wince in pain and loosen his grip enough so that I had my opportunity to escape. But no matter how much I wanted to leave the house- I couldn't. He had already compelled me not to leave- so I wasn't going to.

"Seems your compulsion worked." Georgia entered the room with a small vile of blood, shaking it vigorously before popping open the stopper. He slender hands tipped the blood onto her arm, causing my eyes to prick and a quick sharp pain to appear in my gums.

"Drink, my sweet. I can guarantee that it will be the best blood you have ever tasted." I tried to resist, running to the far white wall as possible. But as Georgia walked towards me, my lips twitched with hunger. Although Damon and Stefan kept blood bags, it wasn't as good as fresh blood. And by the delicious fragrant flowing through my nostrils, it was fresh blood.

"N-no." I placed my hands on the wall behind me, digging my nails into the plaster and creating holes within the interior.

"Just go ahead and drink already. I don't have al day."

"Georgia." Klaus snapped. "Darling. Give her time. It is probably her first proper meal since she awoke." a smile crept onto his voice, and he gradually approached me. I backed up the wall as he entered my personal space, his breath tainted with the scent of blood and wine. "You know you want a drink." He leant in, practically touching my neck. His hand slowly grabbing my wrists, his breath on my neck, causing the hairs to stand up on end; "Drink." Georgia was directly in front of us, offering me her wrist. Klaus stood aside, allowing me to take Georgia's wrist in my grasp. I reluctantly nipped her wrist, tasting an explosion in my mouth. As the blood touched my tongue- I closed my eyes. I felt like everything didn't matter anymore. Like I was flying high up in the stars, and I wasn't at wherever drinking my best friend's blood. As I steadily opened my eyes, I realized that Georgia was on the ground, unconscious. I could still hear her heart beat, thank god she wasn't dead.

"Good girl..." Klaus knelt down, his hand running through my hair and diagonally down my back until he hooked it around my waist.

"No…" I said, wiping my bloody mouth. "Whose blood was that?" I asked, staring at Georgia's limp body.

"It was mine, of course. I had compelled her to inject my blood into hers previous to our encounter, and then the vile she used was also mine. Did you like it sweetheart?" Klaus' subjunctives were patronizing, but that wasn't what I cared about at this moment in time.

"Yes." I choked. I had liked his blood. More than just liked; _loved_.

"Good. You are welcome to have more if you wish." He elegantly grabbed my hands, standing me up and leading me away from Georgia.

"What about Georgia?" I asked, sincerely.

"She'll wake up within hours, and my dear brother will take care of her."

"Elijah?"

"Yes. It seems your memories are indeed returning. That is good." His bedroom was huge; I couldn't help but drop my jaw. The huge white marble theme had disappeared, leaving a mahogany and oak effect within the floor, with a four poster mahogany bed with- what looked like- luxurious brown and white sheets, and a massive crystal chandelier. "I'm glad this pleases you. This is your new room." Klaus sat me down on the bed, placing my hand in my lap and leaving his hands to accompany them.

"Are you really my brother, Klaus?"

"Would I do this if I were?" He leant in, his small hands grasping my shoulders, slamming them on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled, trying to force him off me. "Klaus no!"

"I was only going to feed…" He said, clearing my brunette hair from in and around my neck. "May I?" he asked politely, and without conscious thought I nodded. His breath once again sent shivers up my spine, tingling the hairs. After a forced inhale of breath, I felt a sharp prick within my neck. Once he had started, his arms braced his arms either side on my, grasping onto the duvets.

"Did you want to feed off me?" He slid off of me and slumped onto the bed, causing it to bounce slightly. I nodded, wanting to taste the sensation of being out of this world again.

"Here." He extended his neck, revealing his jugular. As I slowly approached it, he pushed my back to collide with his neck, my exposed fangs digging into his neck, drawing his addictive blood.

"And who says blonde's get all the fun?"

"Well, well. Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Salvatore? Nice of you to join us. Luce was just having a nice, voluntary feed here." He exaggerated the voluntarily. My eyes widened as I realized what I had done. Hit with trepidation, I ran to the corner of this massive room and hid, curling up into a ball.

"No…" I said. Stefan just stood there in shock, whilst Damon took a step forward to confront the hybrid.

"Yes. Luce, you are now sired to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I began to feel sick, I pushed myself yet further into the dark corner of the room. Damon continued glaring at Klaus, tempted to rip his heart out. I slowly rocked back and fourth, sweat beading in my forehead. The blood I had taken from Klaus was rushing around my system, seeming to make it feel like I was high.

"How can she be sired to you? Only your hybrids are." Stefan spoke calmly. His arm lowered off Damon's chest, trusting him not to make a move.

"She is special. With the power of premonitions, her blood and my blood mixed will create the ultimate hybrid. However there is a catch." Georgia appeared from behind Damon and Stefan, rubbing her blood covered arm until no mark was left.

Damon took this chance to attack, but Georgia was prepared. Her fingers spread and arm extended towards him, causing once more to crumple on the floor.

"NO!" I yelled, flitting towards her. I managed to shove her into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Klaus and Stefan stood there, staring at me.

"It seems my blood is taking affect." Klaus smirked, walking towards Georgia and I.

"Don't you dare." I snarled, snapping to the side as I felt my leg snap in two. I screeched in pain.

"That's what you get, bitch." I turned to see Georgia stood up, her glare intense. As Klaus grabbed my arm, his grip tightened to an extent where he drew blood.

"She is all yours." Klaus chucked me to Stefan and Damon. Damon just stood glancing the occasional glare at me, but his focus was on Klaus.

"Come on Luce. Let's get you home." Stefan slung my arm around his neck, helping me to walk on my healing leg.

"I'll catch up with you later, brother." Damon stormed out of the house, not even paying attention to Klaus or Georgia and the small possibility they might attack. Why were they releasing me?

"Why did you do this, Klaus?" Stefan asked, not budging.

"Stefan, leave it. It's done, please can we just go home." I pleaded. I just wanted to forget what had happened with Klaus.

"You better listen to her, Stefan. After all, wouldn't want your little slut to get hurt." Georgia spat, Klaus raising a hand and peering behind him, gesturing her to shut up.

"Never mind her, she's still mourning over you. Now leave." Klaus commanded.

[3rd person]

Luce collapsed on her bed, giving the worn springs a chance to make a racket. After her and Stefan had fled Klaus' house-and Georgia- she left Stefan downstairs to himself and flitted upstairs. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the light or draw the curtains to gaze at the stars. No. All she wanted was to be left alone. When wondering to her bed, she had caught her hip on the sharp edge of her desk. Ever since Georgia had snapped her leg, Luce's healing capabilities had almost completely diminished, meaning that a nasty cut or gash would take some hours to heal. At least with the pain it was something real she could actually cope with, something sane and somewhat normal in her imperfect world.

After a few minutes, her eyes began to flutter, having the tranquil feeling of finally being left alone.

There was a knock at the door.

Luce ignored the knock, hoping that whoever it was would give up. If it were Stefan, he would respect her personal space, and was probably checking everything was ok since he'd probably heard Luce gasp at the blood leaking from her hip. Another knock, and another. The knocking gradually got more and more frequent, and there was no escape from the continuous sound. There was a low, throat clearing sound, ready for him to speak.

Damon.

She couldn't speak to him right now. She'd either sound like a complete liar, or worse, a traitor. He could never know the reason why Klaus had kidnapped her, or why he had seen her feeding on the hybrids blood. Truth be told, she didn't even know herself.

Finally, Luce heard Damon's footsteps walking away from the door, down the hallway. Breathing a sigh of relief, it gradually turned into a long, lonely whimper. The gash in her hip wasn't healing hardly at all, but that wasn't it.

She wanted to blame Klaus for unleashing this uncontrollable pain, and sense of confusion insider of her, and for a second, she tried to imagine her life without any of the vampires, werewolves and supernatural beings. Except that was impossible. Like trying to remember your first impressions of that new family member after knowing them for years. That was how much he had gotten to her. And now she had to figure out a way to wade through all of this mess and sort it out. Including the situation with Damon.

But at the very edge of Luce's mind, she kept spiraling back to what he'd done all those years ago. About all the times they had spent together. Vampire training; that very first time where she had confronted Katherine, and moving to America.

As Luce moved to her window, she drew her curtains. The sky outside was a deep charcoal, but illuminated with that of an almost full moon. Although her room was dark, the pale glare originating from the moon allowed her to see the detail within the oak flooring.

Luce moved to the wall and flicked on the light, squinting at the florescent light. As she stood, her face lay towards the door. Examining the artistic architecture of it, she found herself staring at a small piece of paper underneath the door, which had been passed through, possibly when Damon had been knocking on it. She tugged the piece from under the door, and saw that it was an envelope, with a small note tucked inside.

'_Yes, Stefan granted me the key to your room. I'm sorry that I was a jerk before, and for that I am truly sorry. Seeing you with Klaus like that. It made you think. I do truly love you, Luce. I know words on paper don't truly describe those emotions, but those words are the truth._

_Alaric told me that there is a founders' ball tomorrow, and since him and I are on the council, we are obliged to go. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance, so we have a chance to sort things out between us. I hope you forgive me for acting like a jerk. I will swing by again in and hour, just so you're aware._

_Damon'_

Luce laid the note next to her bed, where she lay and stared at it for a considerable amount of time. Memories of her and Damon flashing in her head; but also those with Klaus.

"Luce?" Damon knocked on the door once more, and to his surprise it was open. When he saw Luce lying on the bed, he had guessed that she had read his note. In al honesty, he had gotten Stefan and Elena to help with the note. He wasn't much of a romantic, but he wanted to show his affection towards Luce. Although his feelings for Elena will never truly disappear, as the hate for his brother never will, Luce will always belong in his non-beating heart. With her, he could be himself.

"I see you read my note." He said, propping himself on the edge of the bed.

"Yeh." She was vague in her answers. Damon was guessing that it was because of the events that had happened today.

"Do you have an answer?" Damon bluntly said. His hand reached out towards her ankle, gently gliding his hand up and down her leg.

"Damon, I-" Luce's answer was cut short through a cry of pain, clutching her hip and tucking tightly into a ball. Damon's hand flinched away, smelling the metallic, sweet scent of blood.

"Luce, are you hurt?" Damon was confused as to why Luce's blood smelt appealing, but he couldn't worry about that now. "Oh my god Luce. Stefan!"

"You picked a fine time to return, Klaus." She said. She smiled, but her smile was filled with worry. His eyes kept looking beyond her, gazing into the blazing fire within the great lounge.

"Not now, my sweet." He spat.

"But Luce-"

"Not-" Klaus interrupted before peering around to discover what Georgia had said. "What were you going to say?"

"Luce isn't the witch hybrid you were looking for. Your blood is reverting her vampire state." This confused Klaus. He was certain that he had got it right. The witch had said so herself… Unless that's what she wanted him to think.

"Damn witches. You can never trust them." Klaus contained his anger, clutching his hands into balls of fists.

"You can trust me, Nicklaus." Georgia only used his full name when trying to be seductive, which right now- was having a huge affect on Klaus.

"I know, my sweet." As Georgia closed the distance between them, Klaus used the back of his blood stained hand to caress Georgia. With a smile breaking her frown, Klaus moved in for the kiss.

As their lips touched, a surge of power ran through the house. Klaus had known this was going to happen, and commanded the hybrids to guard outside the house, telling them that if anyone came near them, to keep them unconscious until Georgia and him were finished with their 'business'.

"It is true, then." Georgia blurted, tucked into Klaus' arms. Several hours after their business had taken place, the couple was spread across Klaus' bed, the sheets covering the essentials- just in case a hybrid was to disobey his command.

"What's that?" Klaus queried.

"That blondes have all the fun." Georgia turned to Klaus, smitten with herself. He pecked her on the cheek, sitting up slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to find out who the ultimate hybrid is. If it's not Luce, that will mean returning to England one last time. Are you coming?"

"Wait." Georgia held her hand our, restraining Klaus from going any further. "I know who the ultimate hybrid is. It's me."

"Don't be silly. You're a werewolf witch hybrid. The ancient witch told me that it was a vampire- witch hybrid."

"What if she were wrong?"

"She couldn't have been…" Klaus pondered. If it was a lie, that would explain why she killed herself several days are spilling everything. He had been certain that he said he'd return on the information given. "Fine. We need to announce this, dear" Klaus smirked behind his shoulder. Finally his plan was coming into action.

"I know the perfect place. The founders ball, tomorrow night."

"On a full moon?" Georgia nodded, reaching behind Klaus to encircle him in her arms. "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You came." He croaked, but his words ended with a slight smirk.

He reached his arm for hers, gently entwining it with his. Luce was wearing a black dress that covered her down to her mid-thigh. The dress was laced with silk, something she had kept all these years. He had kept her belongings, and she felt very glad the he did.

"Of course. Tonight is a full moon, isn't it? I have taken your blood to suppress my werewolf side, so if anything goes wrong, kill me." She ensured.

"Ah, there they are." Their eyes laid on a group of two familiar people entering Mayor Lockwood's house, each dressed for the formal occasion. They approached the newly entered couple, hoping to discover information. "Where's my dear Luce?"

"Klaus." She said.

"Why is it every time we meet, you need to repeat my name? Dear Elena. I see Stefan has been taking good care of my doppelganger." He bowed before Elena, Keeping his eyes focused on Stefan, who was accompanying her. "Where's Luce?" He repeated.

"She's not well. That's why Damon isn't here either." Elena said calmly. Stefan was stood firmly behind her, proudly wearing his new black and white suit. Elena's dress was similar to Georgia's, only difference being that it covered Elena's knees, and was laces with a dim pink hue, which allowed her hair to shine within the florescent lights spread across the diameter of the room.

"Ah. So you were right, my love." He nodded at Georgia, turning away from Elena and Stefan, making his exit.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowed.

"To my beautiful sister, of course."

Running around the corner of the hallway, where she thought she might run into Damon, Luce ran straight into Caroline. Both of them stumbled, but Caroline's sharp, vampire reflexes caught Luce and steadied them both. She was dressed in a gorgeous red dress, the end flailing within the breeze that was blasting through the house due to the door being wide open and the fire blazing up into the open skylight chimney. Luce was surprised how firm her grip was.

"Sorry Caroline. What are you doing here?" Luce mumbled, still dazed that Caroline had moved so fast.

"Hey Luce. What's the matter?" Caroline pressed a hand to Luce's forehead. "You don't look to well."

Luce swallowed hard, willing herself not to break down crying. "I'm not well." Was all she could manage to say.

"I knew it." Caroline said. "Once I had arrived at the founder's party, I only saw Elena and Stefan. They had said that you weren't there because after you fed on Klaus' blood that your healing powers disappeared, as well as the scent of your blood smelling delicious." Caroline sat Luce down next to the warm, open fire, where Luce tucked her knees up to her chest.

"How did you get here so fast?" Luce asked.

"I'm a vampire now." Luce's mouth gaped open at this. "I know, right? Although it has been several weeks. Thank god we've already broken up for the summer, otherwise I'd actually have killed everyone in this town by now." Caroline chuckled, Luce copying. "I knew I could get a smile from you." Caroline flitted down to the basement, where she saw Damon unpacking the freezer containing the blood.

"What's up, blondie." Damon smirked, downing another bag of blood.

"Damon, what's going on? Your girlfriend is up there feeling ill!"

"It's her fault. She drunk from that hybrids blood. I feel no sympathy." Damon spat, throwing another bag of blood on the floor. He turned and confronted Caroline, holding a glass of bourbon within his bloody hand.

"So you're going to drown your sorrows of non-sympathy in that? That's not right Damon." Damon was surprised at Caroline's outrage. Normally it was Elena being all high and mighty with him.

Damon's was cut off by a scream emanating from the lounge.

"Luce!" they both said at once, flitting up to see Klaus with his hands around her neck, Georgia facing them.

"Very nice of her to invite us in, don't you think?" Klaus smirked, throwing Luce into Damon's arms.

"Why are you here?" Damon confronted.

"I have a little- errand I need Luce to run for me, considering she's a human now." Luce darted towards Klaus, but her speed wasn't intense, it was human speed. Before she had a chance to even get close to him, Damon was in front of her. He was protecting her.

"Klaus. We need to take this outside. If you want to kill me, I at least want to have the dignity of dying where my parents lay." Luce coughed out, wheezing.

"Of course. We will meet you there in two minutes. Come, Georgia." Luce blinked to see the wreck Klaus and Georgia had made.

"What does he mean, your human?" Caroline asked.

"That would explain why your blood was…" Damon couldn't say it.

"Damon I want to do this alone." Luce blurted out, standing up straight.

"No, I won't let you get killed. I'll kill him, Luce."

"Your not strong enough." Luce placed a hand on his chest. "You know your not." She glanced into his eyes, before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She whispered into his ear, tightening her grip around them.

"I love you too, Lucia Dawn." Damon knew this was his last goodbye. He had no way of stopping her. No way of stopping this brutal, un-called for murder. But he had to find a way.

"Goodnight." Luce said, running out of the door.

"Wait!" Damon yelled, flitting in front of her and slamming his lips into hers for their last kiss.

Although their passionate kiss felt like it could go on forever, Luce knew that she would have to gather all of her strength to run as fast as her human legs would carry her to the cemetery. She pulled away too fast, to see herself whizzed around before facing a horrified Caroline.

"Damon no!" The taste of a sweet, metallic tasting liquid came into contact with her mouth. She grappled onto Damon's wrist, attempting to pull it away.

When Luce couldn't hold her breath any longer, she swallowed it. She had swallowed Damon's blood. "Damon!" Caroline flitted over to Luce and Damon, shoving him off her.

"Thank you, Caroline." Luce said, pulling her into her last hug. "I haven't known you very long, but thank you." She pulled away, tears welling from her eyes, running down to her blood stained mouth, turning it pink.

Luce took one look at the shadowy figures at the base of the cemetery and started to race towards it. After saying goodbye to Caroline, Luce had enough strength to run away from her and Damon, leaving them with their last memory of her. She hurtled across the broken gravestones within the cemetery, not worrying about the sharp, twisting branches from the dead trees scratching her arms and bare feet as she ran.

She had to get there before Klaus came to her, that way she had some chance of a deal.

The dim silver moon offered little light, but with her now human eyes that didn't matter. Having gone through life and death, her systems were failing her. The only way that she could hope to live was the chance that Damon's blood turned her back into a vampire if she got killed.

Her lungs burned, but Luce was driven by the sheer force by having a chance to see Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Alaric, and most of all Damon again. She wouldn't stop running until she reached Klaus- because she'd been coming to find him anyway. Once she knew she had turned back into a human, she had wanted Klaus to kill her, without saying goodbyes.

Luce wasn't very good at goodbyes. That's why she was glad when Damon had said that her family thought she was dead. Yes, she was in shock, but the concept of saying goodbye- Luce couldn't bear it. That's why tears had been flooding her eyes throughout the majority of this long- dark journey to find her killer. That's why she hadn't gone any further with the kiss, and tried to pull away. That's why she needed Damon's blood to work. She needed to return to his arms.

"Finally. You took your time." Luce stopped in her tracks, peering over her shoulder to see Georgia carefully walking among the dead, careful not to disturb them.

"Where's Klaus." Luce sternly said, hearing a faint noise in front of her.

"I'm right here, darling sister." He smiled, caressing Luce's soft cheek. His touch always managed to comfort Luce, but this time it was sending shivers up her spine.

With the adrenaline pumping, she closed her eyes and slowly inhaled, holding it for a moment before releasing the air. She opened her eyes to a wrenching pain in her stomach. A stake, which had been driven up to narrowly miss her heart. But that didn't matter. Because she was human. Luce grabbed Klaus' arm, slowly leaning her head into his shoulders. As Klaus' followed her movements, he pushed the stake further, feeling her heart stop. She slowly leaned away from Klaus, smirking at him before curling over and her body becoming limp.

"The bitch is finally dead." Georgia spat.

"I took no pleasure in doing that, Georgia. You better hope you are right about Luce not being the ultimate hybrid. If you are not, then I swear I will watch you burn." Klaus stood up, licking Luce's blood from his hands.

"Not if you don't get a chance." A voice said from the shadows. The comedic sense within his voice was familiar, but with the trees gradually getting angrier and causing a gale force wind, it was heard to hear- even for an original.

The British blonde turned to his witch and saw her on the ground, a stake straight through her neck. "You know I do not take lightly to games, Damon." He swirled around to the elder Salvatore, seeing Luce in his arms. Her body limp, but still with some faint distinct color. "You killed her." A woman's voice began to grow louder behind Damon, a flame encircling Klaus and Georgia.

"No. You are meant to be dead, witch." Klaus backed to Georgia, tearing the stake out and slapping Georgia across the face. She drew in a large breath, jerking up to Klaus.

"Let's just say that Bonnie's ancestors weren't too happy about you killing the newest member of the family." Damon was the only one that could draw humor at this time, and Klaus somewhat respected that.

"And now, Klaus. Die." Bonnie flew her hand towards Klaus, sending the power of 100 lost souls into Klaus' hybrid body.

"NO!" Georgia yelled, pressing her bloody hand against his back and absorbing in the souls. As the sous passed through Klaus, Bonnie knew that her job was done, and stumbled back to Damon.

"You owe me, big time." She said, breathless.

"I know, but right now I need to get Luce back home."

"Damon, she's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

_Luce is dead._

Those words tested in Damon's mind. They felt wrong to him, unnatural, as if he was trying to comprehend the world turning upside down and inside out all at once. His whole world had fallen apart.

As he entered the Salvatore boarding house alongside Bonnie, the room was silent. When they all laid eyes on Luce, panic rose in the atmosphere.

_Luce is dead._

Damon drew a deep, sobbing breath and rolled onto his left side, reaching for another glass of blood laced whiskey on the bedside cabinet.

Slowly and carefully, he arose from his pit, grabbed his black denim jeans, a dark colored top and a leather jacket from where he'd tossed it, pulled them on and flitted downstairs to the empty lounge. Luckily Stefan was still in bed with Elena, sound asleep.

Damon felt that he needed to be alone. Alone like he always was; and now always will be. He had given up on Elena as soon as Stefan had returned with Klaus.

He had tried to keep Luce out of the loop, hoping that she would just focus on her life with him, at least until he had enough courage to leave Mystic Falls.

Damon ran last night's events over and over in his head, thinking what he could have changed. No matter how he played it, it would have resulted in the same, Luce dying.

There was something in the back of Damon's mind that was squirming its way to the surface, waiting to be answered. Why hadn't Luce returned to life as a vampire? Caroline had seen Luce drink his blood, and Georgia and Klaus had confirmed that she had been reverted back to a human- not that that was possible by his standards.

Surely his girlfriend was more special than…. Damon stopped his trail of thought, branching off into a new one. Girlfriend is too simple a word.

There was a bond that connected Damon and Luce, way beyond normal dating and sex, and even all the arguing. Damon knew that without Luce, he was forever alone.

"Hello Damon."

Klaus appeared once again at the doorstep of his marvelous family home, where he had regained his family and killed the Salvatore's only threat to him. He had also gained a very powerful ally, and although she was a risk, Klaus trusted what she had said back at the cemetery, and therefore already bargained and taken that risk.

Once inside, the only room that was completely finished was his own, where Klaus alone would sleep. He lay Georgia gently down on the bed, her body still recovering from the shock last night.

He'd been walking slowly back from the blood supply room, wishing hard that instead of feeding his lover the last of his hospital blood bank bags, he was going to un-dagger all of his family, finally reuniting them again. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

He'd also been wondering how he had dropped to the bottom of the food chain, moving from the ultimate hybrid original to the 'I'll rip your heart out if you touch her again.' He would never have received such threats if his family had been beside him, neither would he have had to put up with witches. "It's all your fault, my sweet." Klaus muttered, restraining the urge to rip her head off.

He had immediately felt guilty about saying that, even if there was no one around to hear him. Only Georgia, the only one that was acting upon her own free will- she was the only one he could trust.

"Klaus…" Georgia mumbled, groggy from absorbing the souls the night previous.

"I'm here, darling. Do not worry. Here, you should drink this. After all, you're my last hybrid." Klaus handed her the sachet of blood.

"Thank you, Klaus." She had no hesitation or uncertainty about the blood; being with Klaus had made Georgia actually take quite a liking to the metallic twang that is applied to the tongue when tasting it.

Ripping the bag open, it was mere seconds before finishing the bag, Georgia's bloodshot eyes glaring up at Klaus.

"That's my girl." Klaus began to let his eyes appear bloodshot, and as veins began to form, Georgia pounced upon him and pinned him to the floor.

Her bloodstained lips crashed into Klaus', the original vampire enjoying the sensation of kissing his last hybrid with the taste of the doppelgangers' blood tainted upon her lips.

As her grip tightened on Klaus' defined arms, a knock was heard at the main door.

"Klaus. I need to talk. NOW." A hardened voice firmly said, ramming the door down to see the couple on the soft rug in the oak floored bedroom. "You're alive? Bonnie said those witched should have killed you."

"Well well, Georgia, meet my first creation, Tyler Lockwood." Klaus stood up, brushing the dust off of his buttoned shirt.

"So this is the Mason's younger brother, nice to meet you."

"You knew my uncle?"

"You could say we spent a few years together…" Georgia trailed off, feeling Klaus' glare.

"Well, why don't you two get more acquainted? There is some business I need to take care of any anyway"

"No. Klaus I need to talk to you. The witch will just have to wait.." Tyler's stern voice caused Klaus to slightly squint one eye. How was he resisting the urge to follow his master without command?

"Very well. Georgia I will leave you to recover from last night's ordeal. I should return within a few hours." Klaus pecked Georgia's forehead, flitting out of the door with Tyler.

"Hello Damon." Those intense words shredded his heart to pieces. He wanted to be alone, yet she had returned.

"I'm seriously not in the mood, Katherine." Damon scoffed.

"I know. That's why I came back. I heard that little Lucy got mystically turned human again, and I thought I'd come to keep you company." Katherine smirked, stepping closer to the grieving vampire.

"Don't. Don't go there, Katherine." Damon was resisting the urge to hug Katherine. Even though he was convincing himself he needed to be alone, no one knew better than Damon that he needed to be around people more than ever. Especially with his history of violence and heavy drinking in situations like this.

"All I wanted to say was I'm sorry. I know you cared about Luce. You had the same look in your eye with her as you did with me, and even little Elena." Katherine kept her voice serious. She could have easily joked about Luce's death, but she knew that it wouldn't do any favors for the both of them.

"You're saying everything in past tense. Luce isn't gone. I've found a way to get her back." Damon disappeared for several seconds, rushing back into the house with a heavy, ancient looking book.

"The witches Grimoire? Why have you got that?" Katherine questioned. Before Damon could answer, in walked Elena and Stefan, stopping in their tracks when they saw Katherine. "Hello Elena. Stefan." Katherine acknowledged them without turning around, keeping her eyes on Damon.

"Katherine? Why are you here?"

"I am here to apologize for Damon's loss. Seems that is not the case, though. Is it Damon?" Katherine walked towards Stefan, gently stroking his cheek, and leaning he back to the wooden staircase.

"Damon what is she on about?" Elena enquired.

"I've found a way to get Luce back."

"Damon she's gone."

"No." Damon snapped. "Bonnie can perform a spell to bring her back. Just like when you got killed by Klaus."

"Damon we can't do that!" Elena yelled.

"Yes we can."

"Bonnie?" Bonnie entered the Salvatore boarding house, her eyebrows furrowed and she rushed over to grab her Grimoire.

"It is possible Elena. But if we are going to perform the spell, I will need a soul. And a promise from you never to touch this again." Bonnie glared at Damon, causing a severe stabbing sensation in his head to appear.

Gripping his head, he nodded in agreement. "Ok." he choked, Bonnie releasing him from the vampire temporary paralysis spell.

"But whose going to be the soul?" Katherine asked.

"I will."

"But Damon you'll die. You can't do that. Luce wouldn't to live without you." Elena pleaded, but behind her words was something deeper, which Stefan sensed.

"No he won't. Because Damon can turn off all his emotions, it will be just like sucking the emotions from him. Although he'd be alive, he wouldn't feel anything." Bonnie answered, unsure about this whole situation.

"See? I'll be fine. I'll still be alive."

"But Damon you wouldn't be you. Everything about you would be sucked away along with your soul. You'd be an empty body wanting more." Elena's eyes began to well up with tears, causing Stefan to interfere.

"Brother Luce wouldn't want this. She would want you to move on, try and live without her."

"You know I can't do that, Stefan."

"Damon-"

"He's right." Elena interrupted.

"What? After all that we've been through Elena, all that we've tried to do to protect you, and your just going to let Damon do this?" Stefan angrily questioned.

"I don't want to Stefan! But Damon won't budge, so if he's going to do this, he's going to need support." Stefan stormed of the house, his fangs bared.

"Thank you, Elena."

"I know how much she means to you, Damon."

"Isn't that sweet. Well I'm going to see how my favorite witch is doing, so I'll see you later." Katherine disappeared once again, on her way to Klaus and Georgia.

"You shouldn't be here, Katherine." Georgia spat.

"I know, but I've come to tell you the Damon is transferring his soul to save your best friend. If Klaus wants to strike, it will be when Luce is back. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Wait." Georgia flicked her hand out to the door, restraining Katherine from exiting Klaus' home. "Why is the Damon sacrificing himself for Luce?"

"Apparently he won't actually die, he'll just be like an emotionless zombie. Just another type of supernatural that has entered Mystic Falls." Katherine chuckled.

"We have to stop him." Georgia sternly said.

"How?"

"When the transference of the souls is complete, compel him to leave town, and we'll talk about it more then." Georgia instructed.

"Very well." Katherine flitted up to Georgia, tightly grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall. "But just so you're aware, do anything to Stefan or Damon and you'll have me to deal with, understood?"

Georgia sighed, nodded her head in agreement.

"Understood."


	12. Chapter 12

"Is it ready?"

"Yes. We need her body, I need to make sure she survives the spell that I cast."

"I'll get her."

"No, Damon you prepare yourself, I'll get her. She's in the basement, right?" Damon nodded.

Caroline flitted down the stairs into the Salvatore's basement. After last night, Elena stayed over in the spare bedroom along with Bonnie and Caroline. No one wanted to leave Damon, not when he was prepared to give his life for Luce.

"Bonnie, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked running down the stairs to discover a completely different layout within the Salvatore's living room. The sofa's that use to sit within the center of the room had vanished to make way for the massive dining table that now sat there, covered in lit candles splitting it into two sections. Next to the table was a raven bookstand, which held Bonnie's Grimoires'.

"He hasn't returned from last night. Stuff him. He's probably gone to see Klaus about this whole situation. Can't blame him, but I can bring her back- and if losing my soul is the cost, then so be it." Damon laid on the table as Caroline appeared with Luce's limp body placed on the side nearest Bonnie.

"Ok, Damon the pain you'll experience is unlike any other, so guys he'll yell and scream quite a lot." At that Damon shrugged it off, laying down next to Luce. He took her lifeless hand and stared at her pale face, closing his eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready." Damon stated.

"Very well. Elena could you remove the dagger from Luce?" Elena did as instructed, Bonnie flipping to the correct page of her Grimoire and reciting the revival spell.

All that could be heard were the witches angry with Bonnie for using the spell again, but they could understand why she was using it. Luce was not- after all- a vampire, but once again a human with supernatural capabilities, and she was still part witch, whether her powers were restored with the revival or not.

"Argh!" Damon yelled, gripping the table, crushing the material. His left hand was gripping onto Luce's hand, careful not to crush the entirety of it.

"Bonnie stop! It's hurting him too much!" Elena yelled, running over to the witch.

"Caroline don't let her stop! Let me do this!" Damon yelled through gritted teeth. Caroline nodded, knowing Damon's reason for this. She restrained Elena by standing behind her and pinning her arms behind her back, Elena giving up on trying to break free from Caroline's vampire strength grip.

In a flash Damon sat bolt upright, then flopped back to the table; a ripple effect happened, by where as soon as Damon made contact with the table Luce sucked in a breath and started coughing, gasping for the air she had been deprived of.

"Luce!" The girls shouted, Caroline releasing Elena so that they could attend to her and Damon.

"Elena?" Luce questioned, sitting up on the wooden table, noticing Damon on the table next to her. "No…" She choked.

"Luce!" Elena shouted once more pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?" Luce inquired.

"Basically, Klaus killed you, and then Bonnie used Damon's soul to bring you back to life." Luce's mouth opened- literally.

"What?" Luce yelled, rushing over to Damon's side, attempting to wake him up.

"Urgh." Damon groaned opening his eyes to see a worried Luce.

"Damon!" Luce cried, tears running down her cheeks. She was back where she belonged.

"You can get off me now." Damon pushed her off, trudging over to the bourbon and drinking from the bottle.

"Luce don't. He's not himself."

"What are you on about?" Luce asked, turning to face the now drunk Damon.

"Luce, when Bonnie performed the spell…" Elena stumbled, not brave enough to say the words that Luce didn't want to hear.

"All of Damon's emotions were sucked dry. He doesn't have a soul. Bonnie transferred it to you, so you could live." Caroline finished.

Luce froze, unable to shout back at Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, telling them that they were wrong. But somewhere deep inside Luce, it was telling her that it was in fact the truth. Damon had sacrificed his soul for her.

"Well, I'm headed to the grill to grab a drink, catch you later." And with that sentence, Damon disappeared.

"Damon!" Luce yelled, her body finally allowing her words to escape.

"Caroline, go after her. Bonnie and I will take Luce to mine. We'll all stay over there; there is no need for us to stay here anymore." Caroline disappeared, pursuing Damon.

"Come on Luce. Let's get you out of here." Bonnie grabbed her Grimoire and pulled up next the entrance in Elena's car, escorting Luce to the Gilbert household.

"Damon, come back here now." Caroline sternly told Damon. But he was having none of it. Caroline's thoughts of having 'no emotions' were completely different to what she had imagined, it had just seemed that Damon didn't care. That he had gone back to the original vamp that Damon use to be when first arriving in Mystic Falls, before she knew that the Salvatore's were actually vampires.

"Make me." Damon said, downing another shot of vodka and ripping his shirt open.

"She won't, but I will." A firm hand ran her nails down Damon's chest, the marks healing instantly.

"oh? Is that a challenge? Katherine?" Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Katherine we don't need you here right now. I've got this, please leave." Caroline told her.

"Oh, I don't think so, Barbie. I'm taking Damon away for a while. He needs to get his act sorted out, and Mystic Falls has too many distractions." Katherine winked at Caroline, the blonde vampire confused by the events that were taking place.

"Damon wait here, I'm calling Elena." Caroline walked into the ladies' restroom, getting out her cell and dialing Elena.

"Caroline? Have you found Damon?"

"Yeh, but Katherine's here to. She says she wants to take Damon away."

"What?" Elena said, raising her voice slightly. "Don't let her. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the bathroom of the Grill. Why?"

"Can you see Katherine and Damon?" Elena asked.

"No."

"Caroline!"

"Ok I've got the gist! Are you on your way?"

"I can't Caroline, Luce needs us right now. I wish I could help, but there's no way I can. Sorry you're going to have to deal with this on your own."

"It's ok Elena, tell Luce everything's going to be fine, I'll sort this."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye Elena." And with that, the call ended.

"You realize that getting Damon away from Mystic Falls is exactly what he needs." A shadowy figure appeared from one of the stalls, her hair matching that of Caroline's.

"Georgia, am I right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes you are. Katherine said that you'd follow Damon here, so I asked her to try and convince Damon to leave Mystic Falls. He doesn't need this place."

"What are you on about? Damon needs his friends more than ever right now! Especially Luce." Caroline was sounding more and more like Elena, protecting the Salvatore brothers.

"No." Georgia snapped. "Luce is the one person he needs to be away from right now. Let me take him to Atlanta. There he'll be able to have some fun. Let loose and maybe gain a few of his emotions." Georgia smirked.

"What, you mean like the pleasure of killing and lust? I don't think so." Caroline stood her ground against the hybrid, her eyes pricking.

"Humph. Stubborn little vampire aren't you?" Georgia moved so fast Caroline couldn't catch her movements, and before she could stop her Caroline had a stake inches away from her heart, reaching up her stomach.

"Listen, Barbie. I didn't want Luce to die. She was my best friend, and seeing her killed by Klaus hurt me. Although I knew he was going to harm her, I didn't know that he was going to kill her." Georgia drove the stake up Caroline's chest ever so slightly, Caroline wincing in pain. "And because she died, Damon sacrificed himself. I knew Damon back when Luce knew him, and I was very close to him. Stefan and I were romantically involved, but Damon has always had the edge. There's something about those two brothers hat seems to attract the attention of supernatural beings like you wouldn't believe."

"What has this got to do with you taking Damon to Atlanta?"

"Damon has memories of Luce there, and that's where me and Katherine plan to use another's soul to resurrect Luce, but this time ask the witches to transform Luce into a sub-species of vampire." Caroline was shocked.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none. Whilst being with Klaus, I have realized how much Luce has ben kept out of the loop. When Klaus and I kidnapped her, she seemed to know nothing of what had happened nights previous, just that Jenna had died and certain events had taken place. Damon would not keep someone hidden like that unless he cared about them. Trust me, he did that to Katherine." Georgia withdrew the stake, Caroline placing her hands on her thighs, breathing a sigh of relief as the wound healed over.

"Ok." Caroline said, knowing Elena wouldn't be too happy about this.

"Thank you Caroline. Oh, and while I'm gone, if you run into Tyler, forgive him. He is working his hardest to forge a wedge between him and Klaus. He even commanded Klaus to have a talk, and that was just after Luce had been killed. They've been gone for days now, so whatever he wanted to talk about must have been serious." Caroline nodded, agreeing with Georgia. As she walked out of the bathroom, she passed Caroline a note. "Before I forget, if you see Klaus whilst you're protecting Luce, please give him this. You can read it, but I would not advise it if you don't want to get killed." As Georgia left the bathroom, the lights flickered off, leaving Caroline standing in the darkness.

"Georgia wait!"

"Yes, Caroline?" Georgia asked, hopping in the driver's seat of Damon's blue convertible BMW.

"Good luck." Caroline said, gripping the note tightly into her chest.

"Thanks." Georgia nodded, and sped off with Katherine and Damon, the emotionless vamp 'woohoo'ing down the highway.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, running up to the blonde. "Where's Damon."

"Him, Katherine and Georgia have gone to Atlanta." Caroline said bluntly.

"What? Why?"

"I think you'll need to sit down, come one I'll buy us a drink." Bonnie nodded, scared at the prospect of needing a drink to consume what Caroline was about to tell her.

_Damon's gone._


	13. Chapter 13

"So he's gone?"

"For now, yes." Caroline replied. She placed her empty glass down, asking the bartender for a top up.

"Why would Katherine and Georgia do this? Surely they have no reason to help him." Bonnie took the last mouthful of hers, placing the glass down on the bar.

"That's what I don't understand… Would you like another?"

"No thanks. I'm going back to Elena's. You coming?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll be there in a few." Caroline began to drink yet another glass of bourbon, reminding Bonnie of Damon.

"Hey, Bonnie. Come on in." Elena invited Bonnie in, gesturing her into the living room where Stefan and Luce where sat talking.

"Thanks. When did he turn up?"

"Right after you left. But something's not right. I know it hasn't been since he left with Klaus, but the situation that Stefan has put himself in with Luce has just made it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that I shouldn't be caring for her, and it's none of my business. It is, but I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see you later."

"Stefan I didn't mean-"

"Goodnight Elena." Stefan turned to Bonnie, slightly bowing his head. "Bonnie." She nodded in reply. Without another word, he left, closing the wooden door behind him.

"Don't worry Elena; Stefan is just a bit… annoyed at people at the moment." Luce wandered up to the girls, her eyes lifeless and her skin as pale as the moon.

"Luce! You shouldn't be up, come on let's get you upstairs. We're having a girly night in." Bonnie's lips perked at this, a smile appearing on her face.

"Ok. That sounds good." Luce smiled, allowing Bonnie and Elena to take her arms and escort her up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Caroline leaped through the window, holding a bottle of vodka within her grasp. "Guess what I've brought!"

"Caroline are you drunk?" Elena asked, helping Caroline into her bedroom.

"Yup. And you guys will be soon aswell. Everyone grab a pillow, we're playing a game."

"Caroline I don't think Luce's-"

"I'm fine, Elena. A chilled night with booze is what I need." Luce grabbed a collection of pillows off of Elena's bed, laying them in a circle. The girls took themselves to one each, Caroline flitting downstairs to retrieve the shot glasses whilst Bonnie and Elena grabbed a spare bottle to spin.

"Here, take one." Caroline distributed the shot glasses, and the game begun.

"Your turn, Bonnie." Caroline slurred, resisting the urge to take a drink from her shot.

"Ok. I have never…" Bonnie though about it, and after a serious think, she clicked her fingers. "I have never driven whilst I was drunk." Caroline sighed, expecting it to be a 'dig of the dirt' one, but took her drink anyway.

Luce was the only one that had not taken a drink, partly because she had never driven a car. Before Luce got turned, she hadn't owned a car. After, when she was finally allowed out of the house, Stefan wouldn't let Luce touch his car, not to mention drive it. Damon would occasionally let her, but only for runs around the park.

"Ok, I'll spin." Elena spun the bottle gently, hoping it to land on Luce. Unlucky for her, it landed on Caroline.

"I have never had it outside." She threw back her refilled shot, and- hesitantly- Luce picked up her shot glass and allowed the sour liquid to pour down her throat, wincing at the after taste.

"Oh, Luce." Caroline slurred, waving her finger from side to side.

"Ok, I'll spin." Luce quickly spun the bottle, willing it not to land on Caroline again.

"Luce! Your go!" Caroline yelled. Luce got up, shut the door and then sat back down on Elena's pillow, leaning in.

"I have never… killed someone." the girls were surprised at Luce's reaction, but all took a drink. "Elena? How?" She asked.

"I've killed a vampire. That counts doesn't it?" Elena asked. Luce nodded, swallowing her shot hard.

"Ok guys, that's enough. Come on you need to get to sleep." Alaric barged in and ruined the girls get together, finding them all on Elena's bed. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sat on the bed talking and giggling, whilst Luce was laid on the bed, facing the window. "Ok Rick, we'll settle down now. Come on girls." Caroline said, jumping beside Luce.

"Luce, are you ok?" Alaric asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeh I'm fine. Just sobering up, that's all." Luce lied. Alaric sensed that, and walked over, kneeling down to face the pale girl.

"Could I please speak to you?" He asked, placing his hand on her arm that was stuck under her head.

"Sure." Luce replied.

Luce gently arose from Elena's bed, following Alaric out of Elena's room and down the stairs into the kitchen. "What's this?" Luce asked.

"I'm taking inventory."

"Inventory? Why?" Luce questioned.

"We have a new doctor in town. At the founder's ball, her medical examiner was found with a stake in his heart. Elena's prints were found on the stake, but we know that it wasn't her because she was with Stefan at the ball."

"Then why did you call me down here? I don't know anything about this." Luce's eyebrows furrowed, angered at Alaric for suspecting her.

"I know. This is why I'm telling you. They are targeting all of the council, which I am a member of. Elena has already had to stab me to-"

"Wait, stab you? Why?" Luce yelled, taking a step back from the fully loaded weapons table and leant against the side skirting of the sink.

"My ring has been on the blink. I know you died, but why don't you know about any of this? Damon surely would have told you?" Alaric remembered what Damon had said to him about Luce, and that he didn't want her getting involved.

"No…" Luce mumbled.

"Sorry, I stepped out of line. Ever since Dr. Fell came into the situation…"

"Did you say Dr. Fell?" Luce asked, perking her interest.

"Yes, why's that?"

"I need to speak to Klaus." Luce demanded.

"Luce you can't." Elena said hurrying down the stairs with Caroline and Bonnie.

"You can't stop me, Elena. I need to do this. Damon will kill him otherwise."

"No he won't" Bonnie blurted.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline hushed the witch, taking their eyes back to Luce.

"Why won't he? He has every reason to, even without a soul." Luce peered down, clenching her fists at the reminder that she was only here because of Damon.

"Because he left with Katherine and Georgia." Bonnie spoke again, Caroline rolling her head and sighing heavily.

"W-what?" Luce said, almost speechless. "Why would he… leave?"

"Katherine and Georgia manipulated him into it. But for a good reason."

"And what reason is that? Where have they gone?" Luce raised her voice, beginning to walk to the door.

"I can't tell you, Luce. I made Katherine and Georgia a promise I wouldn't say anything." Caroline apologized, but Luce ignored her.

"Luce where are you going?" Alaric yelled, Luce slamming the door as she left the Gilbert house.

"To see Klaus."

"Klaus!" Luce slammed her fists against the door, but there was no answer. "Klaus!" She repeated, her voice rising higher every time she shouted his name. Just when she was about to give up, a dim light approached the door, with a luminous glow emanating from the house momentarily before the door opened.

"Yes?" A woman said, hardly wearing any clothes.

"I came to see Klaus." Luce said sternly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Klaus is busy entertaining guests. You'll have to come back later." Her arm leant on the door, looking back. "Some brunette chick is here to see Klaus, sir."

"Thank you, Lizzie. You can go and join the others now." A tall, black haired male approached the door, opening the door further and stepping to the side and gesturing an arm to come in.

"Luce. Very good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Elijah." Luce spat, walking into the grand house. "I see your brother has an eye for detail." Luce joked, the pit of her stomach growling.

"And I see your stomach has a nose for food. Come, done with us." Elijah walked into the main dining room, where Klaus sat with Stefan, and Lizzie limp on the floor.

"Ah, I thought it was you, dear Luce. Come, join us- we were just about to have the main course." Luce didn't argue just followed Klaus' hand to the seat beside Stefan.

"Where is your dear brother now days, Stefan?" Klaus asked as Luce pulled her seat in.

"He's left. With Georgia and Katherine too." Luce spat, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. Klaus' jaw tensed slightly, the thought of Georgia being with the two people he hated most in the world simply aggravated him.

"Is he now? Do you know where their destination is?" Klaus hid the anger in his voice, but couldn't help clenching his fist slightly, but decided to distract his hands by taking a mouthful of wine.

"I don't know. But oh wouldn't you like to know?" Luce took the glass of wine and tipped it back, downing the full glass in one.

"Luce. Stop it." Stefan glared at Luce, knowing that alcohol would affect her ability to run away from Klaus and Elijah.

"I thought we agreed that we'd leave grumpy Stefan at home." Luce downed another glass, pouting at Stefan once the hit of wine made her throat burn with the sensation of alcohol.

"Well, I can see this is going to be a fun evening." Klaus commented on Luce and Stefan bickering, making Luce glare at Klaus.

"No." Luce slammed her hands on the table, grabbing her steak knife and throwing it at Klaus. It landed inches away from his heart, Luce smirking at her almost perfect shot.

"Ouch." Klaus hissed. He pulled the dagger out, flitting to the back of Luce. "The difference is though, love." Klaus pushed the dagger in slowly, bracing Luce's chest so that she couldn't struggle. "I can't die from a simple steak knife. Where as you can." Luce hissed, the knife deep in Luce's back.

"It was worth a try." Luce smirked, raising her hands in sign of surrender.

"Stefan. When you retrieve Damon for me, I will hand Luce back to you." Klaus threatened.

"I don't care about Luce. Or my brother. Why would I honor your agreement?" Stefan sipped the last of his wine, standing up next to a confronting Elijah.

"If you don't, I will rip your heart out, right here, right now." Elijah glared at Stefan, slowly raising his hand. Stefan chuckled, and then flitted to the door.

"Fine." Stefan sighed. "I will return with Damon, Georgia and Katherine. Happy?" Stefan enquired.

"As long as I get to live through all of this." Luce hissed, venom dripping off her words.

"You will, don't worry. You may leave, Stefan." With that Stefan left, the breeze draughting through the house causing the heavy oak door to slam shut. "I expect you want this out of you now." Klaus pushed Luce forward, the knife sliding out her back. Hissing in pain, Luce grabbed her back, crumpling to the floor.

"Give me your blood then, I need to heal." Luce demanded, reaching out for Klaus' arm.

"Not before I do this." Klaus stood Luce up, slamming her against the wall, his hand brushing away all the hair on her neck.

"Brother what are you doing?" Elijah asked, taking a step towards them."

"Something I should have done at the very beginning. Leave us, brother." Klaus' head turned to his brother briefly, catching a glance of him nodding and leaving the room.

"Now, for you, my darling." Luce backed away, but the more she resisted the stronger Klaus' grip was on her fragile shoulders. Klaus closed his eyes, allowing his eyes to prick, veins appearing around his eyes. He flew them open, the eyes a soulless black with bloodshot veins surrounding the iris.

He opened his mouth, baring his fangs and nearing Luce's neck. As he bit into her skin, the sensation of her blood poured onto his taste buds, causing him to bite harder.

"S-stop!" Luce yelled, but slowly began to go limp. When Klaus tore himself away, the unconscious Luce fell forwards into Klaus' arms. He bit his wrist, letting his blood seep into Luce's mouth, healing the bite mark on her neck.

Her hair flopped onto the wound, the blood surrounding the now healed wound painting her hair crimson. Klaus grabbed her legs, flitting up to Elijah's room.

"Here. She is of no concern to me anymore." Klaus sopped her onto his bed, throwing the covers over her blood stained body.

"The doppelganger won't get suspicious?" Elijah questioned, peering at Luce and approaching her from his window.

"Of course, but that's half the fun, is it not?"

"I suppose. But this will mean war for them, Nicklaus." Klaus smirked, running his hand down Luce's face and blood painted hair.

"With both the Salvatore's out of town and a stupid witch that couldn't kill me in transition? War it will be."


	14. Chapter 14

"We're here." Slowly the car pulled to a halt, a slender hand turning off the radio.

"Finally." A man said as he opened the car door and stepped out. His arms reached up, a yawn appearing on his face, scrunching it up.

"Damon we're not here to have fun, so don't wander off too far." The blonde witch slammed her car door, shutting off the engine and opening the boot to lift her luggage out.

"Whatever. I just want to sleep anyway. That car wasn't very comfy." Damon flitted up to the doorway of the house, perching himself on the rocking chair outside on the porch.

"Georgia, don't provoke him. If he gets pissed off, he runs. Then there is no chance of getting his normal self back. We came here to find a solution to the soulless Damon." Katherine whispered to Georgia. Georgia nodded, tensing her jaw. Although she was powerful, Katherine was a 500 year old vampire, and could easily kill her without thought; especially since she use to work for Klaus.

"Here, help yourself to any of the rooms, bar the last one to the right, that's mine." Katherine said to the two vampires. As they entered the bland brick layered house, they discovered not to judge a book by its cover. Contrasted to the outside layout, the inside was interiorly designed with flower patterned grey wallpaper which was decorated with different portraits of what looked like famous people that had lived and died through the decades. The stairs were facing the front of the house, opposite the door.

As Georgia walked up the grand staircase, her hand ran up the banister, feeling the smoothness of the varnished wood, matching the landing of the first floor. To her right were 3 doors, each made of dark mahogany. To her left were 2 doors, each the same. She wandered around to the left, choosing the second door. As Georgia opened it, she discovered that the room matched the main room downstairs, finding the corresponding wallpaper and dark colored carpet appealing.

She sat on the edge of her bed, the plain covers bouncing at the shock of Georgia's weight sitting on one edge. Georgia sat in silence, listening to Damon humming down the corridor, and stop at her room.

"I see you beat me to it." He sighed, pulling the door to as he left and opened the door just up the hall from her. I expect that they had exactly the same idea- to stay the furthest away from Katherine as possible. _This was going to be a long stay._

"Georgia, Damon, get down here now." Katherine spat. It had been days since their arrival, and Georgia and Katherine had found any information as to how they could get Luce's soul back, returning Damon's soul into his vampire body.

"What is it?" Georgia asked, running down the stairs. As she jumped off the last step onto the main hall, she saw that the door was open. "Katherine?" Georgia called, but was caught off guard by a hand slamming her mouth shut from behind. Her eyes widened, looking up.

"Shhh" Damon said, raising a finger to his lips. Georgia nodded, steeping away from him and looking for Katherine.

"Damon?" A male voice said, but was disappointed when Georgia appeared around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Georgia asked, seeing he had Katherine pinned to the wall with a stake inches away from her heart.

"Where's Damon?" He shouted, driving the stake into Katherine. She screamed in pain, which made the male furrow his eye brows.

"I'm right here, brother." Damon appeared from around the corner of the room, raising his hands in defeat.

"Stefan, we're only trying to help him." Georgia defended Damon, stepping in front of him. "What do you want with him?" She asked.

"If I don't get Damon back to Mystic Falls, Klaus will kill Luce." Stefan said calmly, pulling the stake out from Katherine, backing off. Katherine was about to strike, but Georgia shook her head.

"Ok. But he can't stay. Just use him to get Luce to safety, and then return him here. We still need to help him." Georgia looked to Damon and stepped aside.

"What are you trying to help him with?" Stefan asked.

"We're trying to return Luce's soul back to her own body, so that Damon will have his own back."

"Why would you do that? You have nothing to owe Damon for." Stefan spat, walking out the door with his elder brother.

"No, but I owe you and Luce, Stefan. Katherine and I both loved you, and this is our way of- returning that love. We both know you love Elena now, and we are ready to accept that." Georgia said solemnly.

"Humph. Speak for yourself." Katherine huffed and crossed her arms; Georgia chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is that we're not helping Damon for him or Luce, but because he is your brother." Georgia nodded her head, finishing.

"Thank you." Stefan thanked, then flitted out of the door.

"I know how we can save her."

"How?" Georgia asked.

"Can you perform the transversal spell?"

"Yes, why?" Georgia interrupted herself. "Oh. Are you sure that will work?"

"I hope it will."

She lay on his bed, sound asleep. Her wounds had healed from the night before, thanks to his blood.

Her eyes shot open, only to clamp shut again.

"Good, you're awake." He said; the British accent broad in his voice. Her eyes stayed shut, convincing herself that what had happened last night had just been a dream. Or was it the night before? "Get up, Luce. I know you're awake." Her eyes fluttered open, the bright sun causing her to squint and turn towards him.

"Why am I here, Klaus?" Luce asked. She knew that Klaus wanted her dead, but surely he would have killed her already?

"That you do not need to now, sweetie." Klaus patronizingly said. Luce glared at Klaus, slowly rising from his bed.

Luce rubbed her neck, scratching off the crusty blood.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"About 4 days. Stefan still hasn't returned with your dear Damon, but that is not my worry at the moment. My interest is you. How did you survive when I staked you? You were dead. And a vampire can't be brought to life with magic like a human can. How did you do it?" Klaus walked over to the entrance of the room and pushed the door shut, releasing the handle and turning towards Luce.

"Damon sacrificed his soul for me." Luce was scared of Klaus, but she hid her fear deep down.

She couldn't let him see that, because she was positive that Klaus would use her to wager a deal with Stefan and Damon.

"Awe, isn't that sweet. To bad he'll be dead soon, I'm sure he would love to see you fall in love with someone else…" Klaus trailed off, flitting to Luce and bracing her shoulders in his grasp.

"Don't you dare, Klaus." A voice spat from behind the original hybrid.

"Ah, Stefan. Damon. Finally, I was wondering if you took that opportunity to escape from me." Klaus chuckled, caressing Luce's cheek and smiling at her before turning and facing the Salvatore brother's.

"Luce?" Damon questioned, holding his temple in slight pain.

"Damon!" Luce shouted, attempting to run to her lover.

Klaus grabbed Luce and threw her at the wall, her body crumpling upon the floor, barely conscious.

"Luce!" The brothers shouted. Damon's head pounded with more pain, his emotions beginning to flood back.

"Stefan- what's happening?" Damon asked, hissing in pain.

"It seems being too close to dear Luce causes a soul guard." Klaus smirked, walking over to Luce, helping her up.

"A soul guard?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yes. It is where two lovers who have experienced some measure of a soul transfer begin to share the same soul. Luce told me that your little witchy transferred Damon's soul into Luce, and luckily the vamp survived it." Luce looked up at Klaus, pushing him away and ran to fall into Stefan's arms.

"You can go. I will catch up with you later, my dear Luce. That I can promise you." Klaus smirked, eyeing the door, gesturing they leave.

"Let's go, Damon." Stefan lifted Luce onto his back and grabbed Damon's collar before flitting out of the Mikaelsen household.

"Stefan, you can put me down now." Luce said, patting him on the shoulder. Damon had been wondering behind them aimlessly for the past hour.

"Sorry Luce, I can't have anyone, or anything hurt you." Stefan replied.

"I'll be fine. If anything happens just pick me up and flit out of here. Please Stefan I need to speak to Damon." Luce assured that she was safe, even in the hands of a soulless killer.

"Very well." Stefan bent down slightly, allowing Luce's feet to touch the ground. As soon as Stefan's grip had loosened around her legs, she was running over to Damon.

"Damon!" She yelled before leaping into his arms. Damon was stunned, not sure what to think.

"Luce?" Damon questioned.

"I've missed you so much…" Luce burrowed her face into Damon's chest, her eyes clamped shut- tears loosely escaping.

"Ok. Well I best be off." Damon said, tearing Luce off of him. He didn't understand why she was missing him. He was only gone for a few days.

"What? But you've only just got back!" Luce yelled, wiping the tears away.

"I need to go, Luce. I don't belong here." Damon turned around, walking away from her. Walking away from the girl he once loved.

"Yes you do! Mystic Falls is your home!" Luce yelled, tears once again invading her eyes.

"No, Luce. I have no home. I am always destined to be alone. I don't love you, I never did. I had my fun, now it's time for me to move on. For good." Damon spat, his eyes a bottomless pit of no emotion. Although their bond as strong, Damon had to break it. He liked feeling numb. He didn't want to feel again, not all the anger that he had built up over the years, the guilt that he had caused himself by killing all those innocent people. Even love. Damon thought that he deserved to be alone, like that monster that he had become.

"B-But, Damon you can't!" Luce stuttered, falling to her knees

"Brother you can't leave." Stefan flitted to Luce's side, pulling her into a hug.

"Just watch me." Damon turned once more, walking away.

"Damon I love you!" Luce yelled, running behind him and pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around Damon.

"Shame I don't feel the same." Damon said, flicking her arms off of him. He turned to face Luce, grasping her shoulders and pulling his face inches from hers.

"Ouch, Damon you're hurting me." Luce winced, the grip on her shoulders tightening.

"Good. All I ever did was hurt you, Luce. I kept you out of what was going on around you. For that I deserve to be alone. I vow that I will never return to Mystic Falls. You will forget about me, you will forget that you ever loved me."

"Damon no!" Stefan shouted, but it was too late.

"Goodbye Luce." He kissed her on the forehead, flicking the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"This is the final goodbye, brother." He saluted him, disappearing into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

"He what?" Katherine yelled through the phone. "Fine. Thank you for your help. You'll forget you ever had this conversation." She hung up the phone, storming into the study room, where Georgia had books everywhere. Grimoires from different witches families that Katherine's witches had collected over the centuries.

"He's gone." She stated.

"Where did he go?" Georgia asked.

"He said that he left Luce and Stefan outside the boarding house in the nearby woods, where Damon had compelled her to forget that she ever loved him. Sweet, really." Katherine sarcastically said, crossing her arms and leaning against the entrance to the great lounge.

"We need to move fast then. Luce needs to love him, otherwise the spell that Bennett witch did will start to fade away. Luce will die if she doesn't love him anymore. The soul will be transferred back to Damon." Georgia flicked through page after page of the many books, trying to find the spell that she had bookmarked earlier in the week.

"Fine. I'll go after Damon, I have a feeling where he might be anyway. You go talk to Luce, I'm sure you have some catching up to do." Katherine sighed, disappearing into the night.

Georgia sat there ignoring Katherine's comment, still looking through the many pages of the many books. It had to be here somewhere, she thought.

"Ah, here it is." She pulled the page from the Grimoire, running towards the exit of the grand house. Before she opened the door, she grabbed her keys and black leather jacket, zipping up to the bust line.

She flitted out of the door, leaving a gale blowing throughout the house.

"I'm on my way, Luce."

"Luce you have to eat something." Stefan said, pushing the bowl of cereal towards the broken girl. She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and tired due to the lack of sleep, and her body becoming unresponsive.

"I'm fine, thank you." Luce nodded, heading up to her room. Or rather what she didn't know, Damon's room.

Stefan sighed, digging his phone out of his jean pocket and dialing Damon's number.

"The person you have called is unavailable, please try again later." Stefan angrily hung up, throwing his phone against the wall.

"Ooh, I can still see the ripper inside you, dear Stefan." Klaus entered the boarding house, smug as usual.

"What do you want?" Stefan snapped.

"Touchy, touchy. All I want is to know where my dear hybrid is, along with your brother and Katarina." Klaus smiled, perching on the single sofa alongside Damon's bottles of bourbon.

"I don't know where they are. And besides, Damon left them, so whatever vengeance thing you want to take out on him…" Stefan stopped and sighed, mentally shaking his head. "Just go find him yourself."

"Stefan, who's there?" Luce shouted from upstairs.

"So, she's alive. I wandered if my compulsion on your brother would have worked. I guess he has a strong enough will not to kill her, after all." Stefan turned to see Klaus was eye to eye with him, their noses practically touching from the confrontation.

"You will remember everything from Chicago, everything that went on, and you will be my friend again. You will do as I say, just as it use to be."

"Stefan?" Luce asked, running down the stairs.

"Now's the time, Stefan. Take your first bite as the ripper you once were." Luce's eyes widened when she saw Stefan's become bloodshot and crack like concrete, veins surrounding the eye.

"Stefan, don't." Luce backed up the stairs, wary to Stefan's movements.

"Go ahead dear Stefan. Grab a bite to eat." Klaus smirked, flitting behind Luce.

She gasped, Klaus restraining her arms.

"Stefan!" Elena gasped, walking in the situation. Luce breathed a sigh of relief, hanging her head down.

"Ah, my sweet doppelganger has arrived. You can watch Luce die once and for all." Klaus shoved Luce down the stairs; tumbling down Luce realized that no one was there to save her.

"Klaus, stop!" A female voice could be heard from the doorway.

"Georgia?" Luce heard Elena say. What was she doing here?

"Elena. Thank god. Please invite me in; I need to stop Klaus from killing Luce." Georgia sounded desperate, but Elena couldn't be too sure.

"Why? Last time I saw you, you were working with Klaus." Elena hesitated, but could see that Georgia was serious and meant Luce or herself no harm. "Fine. Georgia, please come in." Once those words had left Elena's mouth, Georgia rushed to Luce's side, preventing either the hybrid or the ripper from laying a hand on her.

"Don't bother, Klaus." She snarled, baring her fangs.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Georgia you are sired to me, remember? Anything I tell you to do, you must obey without question." Klaus perked one side of his mouth up, his cocky smirk sending a cold shiver down Georgia's spine.

"Leave, Klaus. You are not welcome here." Luce managed to spill out, cowering behind Georgia.

"And what makes you say that? I lived here long before your ancestors were even being considered." Klaus began walking towards the witch hybrid and the human, adamant that he could not be stopped.

"No, Klaus." Elena stepped between the original and the two girls, her face serious, but behind her eyes Klaus identified fear, along with her rising heartbeat.

"Stefan. Drink Elena's blood and I will leave you alone." Klaus glanced at Stefan, his facial expression distraught. How could he drink her blood? He wouldn't be able to stop himself, He knew that. And Klaus knew that.

"Stefan no!" Those words echoed through the younger Salvatore's mind as he grabbed Elena's neck and sank his teeth in. As her blood poured into his mouth, his heightened senses burst. His hearing was second to none, as he heard the conversations of the town square. All the humans and their pathetic lives, without a care in the world. He could also hear the heartbeat of Elena fading, and tried to pull away.

But he couldn't, it tasted too good.

A scream echoed throughout the Salvatore boarding house as Elena's body slumped to the floor, limp.

"STEFAN!" Luce screamed, rushing up to him and snapping his neck.

"No, no, no, no…" Luce chanted, not sure where to place her hands upon Elena's body.

"What did you do?" Georgia shouted, kneeling down beside Luce and Elena's body.

"She's not dead, stop you're panicking. Come Stefan." Stefan stood up, shocked by what he had done.

"Why, Stefan!" Luce stood up, pushing Stefan into the bookcase of the lounge.

"I- I don't know." Stefan was peering down at Klaus standing before Georgia and Elena; his anger rising. "I don't know!" Stefan yelled, pinning Luce to the other side of the bookcase. His new found strength was no comparison to her weak human state.

"Actually Stefan, meet me later, I have some catching up to do with my dear witch." There was a small breeze that blew through the house and mumbles heard from Klaus' and Georgia's direction. Stefan didn't loosen his grip, staring intently at Luce. He was struggling to keep his thirst under control, fighting the urge to rip Luce's throat open.

Another breeze flew through the Salvatore Boarding house; Stefan broke his gaze off Luce to see Klaus standing at the doorway with Georgia y his side, the hybrids arms entwined with one another's."Georgia has put Elena on Damon's bed; she should recover in a couple of days." Klaus paused, stepping out of the house. "Luce, my love, take it easy." Klaus muttered from the porch before leaving, Georgia following closely behind.

"You see what he's done? He told you to drink Elena's blood! Stefan, why'd you do it?" Luce shouted, a tear escaping down to her cheek. "Do you not feel anything?" Luce could have slapped Stefan then and there, but Stefan's grip on her shoulders was firm. Not so hard as to hurt her, but just enough to make sure she didn't run off anywhere.

"Because…" Stefan turned away from Luce. He couldn't say it. Not after all he'd been through with Elena.

"Because what, little Klausy told you to? Like your daddy would have told you to? Is that it?" Luce spat, tears running from both eyes- her cheeks glistening.

"Because I love you!" Stefan blurted, looking Luce straight in the eye.

"You… You love-me?" Luce stared at him wide eyed. He just admitted his love for her? But he loved Elena!

Stefan, released her from his iron grip, dropping his arms. Taking a step back and giving Luce some space, he rubbed his hands on his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes." Stefan sighed.

"But- You love Elena." Luce's mind was still processing this. She had some minor feelings for him, but who wouldn't? None the less, Damon had chosen her, and she had chosen Damon. To Luce, Stefan was more like a brother.

"Yes. I do. But my love for you was created long before I knew about her." Stefan couldn't even face her name now. What had he done?

Stefan sighed, confessing his love for her wasn't a mistake, but he couldn't have chosen a worse time. "When I took you for a drive back in… When Katherine took you, she hadn't compelled me to. I had no idea Katherine was here, but when I sensed her I had to stop…"

"Stefan you're blabbing." Luce interjected, walking towards him and placing a hand upon his well defined shoulder.

"Sorry. What I was going to say was that Katherine wasn't the reason I took you for a drive." Luce's eyebrows furrowed, confused by what Stefan was saying. Surely Katherine couldn't have been lying to her? She immediately banished the thought, remembering about what Damon had told her about Katherine. But then again, that was one side of the story; could Katherine really have been that manipulative bitch that drove the Salvatore brothers to hell, only to be spat back out?

"The real reason was to tell you how I felt. You being with Damon sparked a jealous side of me I hadn't felt since I found out Katherine was cheating on me with Damon. When Katherine chose me, Damon vowed to make my life misery. I now understand how he felt. How he felt to see the girl he loved in the arms of another man…" Stefan cupped his hand under Luce's chin, pulling her nearer.

"Stefan I-" Luce's words were cut off due to Stefan's lips.

As they touched, a wave of guilt washed over Luce, but one she could push to the side. Her hand pulled Stefan closer, their kiss intensifying. As Stefan lifted Luce's leg up, he could hear her pulse rising. He pulled away, Luce staring into his tainted eyes.

"It's ok, Stefan. I trust you. Take a bite." Luce said seductively, and Stefan didn't need to be told twice.

His vampire instincts taking over, he pulled her close again, their guilt ridden kiss leading them to Stefan's bedroom. He placed Luce on the bed, allowing them both to strip down to their underwear.

Luce backed up to the end of the bed, quickly crawling under the covers before Stefan jumped onto the bed. He peeled away the covers to reveal her gorgeous body, and began to kiss her again.

Luce pushed Stefan's head down to her neck, where his kiss turned into a slight nibble. As he heard Luce moan with pleasure, he took that as a gateway into her blood. He sunk his teeth in, enjoying the satisfaction of another taste of human blood. As Luce bit back a scream, Stefan only drank more and more. When she began to feel numb, she held the back of the Salvatore's head, keeping him from pulling away.

Stefan's jealousy was satisfied, but Luce's guilt was at a whole new level.

She had both brothers, but which does she choose?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The younger Salvatore stirred from his bed, wandering over the nightstand where his spare bottle of bourbon was kept. He filled his glass to the brim, and when he lifted it to his blood covered lips, some spilt over the edge. But he didn't care.

He swirled around to see the blood covered sheets and a familiar girl in his bed. As he threw the bourbon to the back of his throat, the burning sensation at the back of his neck was enough to satisfy him for a few minutes.

Stefan ran to Luce as she began to regain consciousness, rubbing her neck out of pain. He had well and truly fed from her, to the brink of death. Somehow her blood tasted different, not like all the other girls that he had killed within recent months. When Klaus had compelled him to remember, he pondered on a thought for a second and realized that wasn't the first time he had forced him to remember. HE had met Klaus after Chicago, before saving Elena from her parent's car crash, and before moving back to Mystic Falls.

Elena…

A small wave of guilt washed over him, knowing that even though he and Elena could no longer be together, his feelings for her would never go away. Not unless his humanity was gone.

"Stefan?" An innocent voice said, turning over to see the younger Salvatore sitting on the edge of the double bed. "Did last night really happen?" Luce said in shock, her guilt multiplying by the second. She had betrayed Damon. His soul knew this, and would never let her forget. Not unless compelled, of course.

"Luce, come here." Stefan commanded, flitting to refill his crystal glass with a golden alcoholic substance.

"Stefan we shouldn't have-"

"Come here." Stefan interjected, anger in his voice.

"Ok." Luce mumbled, scared by Stefan's anger. Last night hadn't been that bad; had it?

"Drink." Stefan flitted back to the end of the double bed, biting his wrist and shoving it in Luce's face. Luce nodded, taking his wrist and slurping out his blood before the wound healed. The girl stopped drinking, rubbing her neck to check her bite marks. They'd gone.

"Now, look at me." Stefan sat down on the bed once more, taking Luce's hand within his free one.

"Stefan, don't do this." Luce shook her head, refusing to look at him. She knew she was going to be compelled to forget. Only problem that deep down she would never forget. She would never forget that both Salvatore's- whether in the present of past, loved her.

"You will forget about last night. You will forget that I have feelings for you, and you will not have feelings for me. You love Damon, ok? And I love Elena…" Stefan cupped Luce's face, making sure that she was looking directly into his dark eyes.

"Stefan?" Luce shook her head from side to side, confusion striking over her. What was she doing in Stefan's bed? With blood covered sheets? "Stefan, ho my god. What happened?" Luce backed away from the younger Salvatore, scared. Her crystal blue eyes widened in fear, and scrambling off the bed she headed for the door.

"Luce its ok. A vampire attacked you last night, and her obviously compelled you to forget. I had to put you in my room because Elena is in Damon's. And I wanted to keep an eye on you." Stefan said solemnly. He didn't like lying to her, but he did what was necessary, especially since he knew Klaus now had a hold on him, a hold that would be extremely difficult to escape.

"Who attacked me?" Luce asked Stefan; still unsure about the situation she woke up to.

"I don't know, Georgia found you."

"Georgia?" Luce asked.

"Yes." Stefan nodded, approaching the scared human. Stefan was fighting back the urge to tear Luce's throat open, just as he had done last night. Her blood tasted so good, different to any other.

"I have to thank her." Luce said, turning to open the door and walk away from the boarding house.

"No." Stefan snapped, flitting to the door, placing his hand on Luce's and pushing the door shut.

"Fine. But I want to go to the grill, I'm hungry and if I remember correctly, you don't have any food here, not human anyway." Luce was unusually sarcastic, but Stefan just presumed his compulsion had worked a little too well, and she couldn't remember a thing about what happened before Georgia had left with Klaus.

"Fine, but keep in touch. I'm worried that without Damon here, you're vulnerable." Luce stiffened at the mention of Damon's name, her eyes directing their attention to Stefan's ice-cold touch- his gripped tightened on hers momentarily before releasing it, giving her permission to go to the grill.

"Err, could I please borrow some money? Normally…" Luce couldn't speak his name, somehow thinking of him caused a wave of guilt to wash over her.

"Sure." Stefan paused, dug out his wallet and handed Luce $200.

"Stefan, I'm not buying a prom dress, I'm only getting a decent sized breakfast and a couple drinks." Luce chuckled, smiling.

"This should last you a couple days, so if you do need to spend anything you don't have to ask me, as I may not be around. Any way, you haven't eaten the past couple days, you must be starving." Luce took the money cautiously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why won't you?" Luce questioned, opening the door fully so she could grab some clothes from her room.

"It doesn't matter. Just go have breakfast." Stefan lifted a corner of his mouth into a smile, but Luce knew that it was to get her out of the house. He probably wanted to be alone with Elena. Luce could have told him the opposite, argued with him, but she wasn't in the mood for an argument right now. She just wanted breakfast and some fresh air. Her stomach growled, agreeing with her.

"See you later then."

"Hi, welcome to the Mystic Grill, can I take your order? Luce?" A blonde jock said to Luce, who was gazing into the menu- looking beyond the words into a blank space.

"Huh? Oh sorry, had a horrible night." Luce replied, looking at the menu further before putting it to the table and looking up to the waiter.

"Its ok Luce. I know you've had it rough the past couple weeks." He said, before Luce mumbled slightly before perusing to take her order.

"Yeah… Well, I'll have the full breakfast, with one glass of Coke and another of some ice cold orange juice?" Luce asked, putting on a smile for the kind waiter.

"Coming right up. Hey, did you want me to join you when I get off for my break?" He asked.

"No need lover boy, I'm here now." Another blonde male appeared behind him with threatening looks. Only the original could pull them off.

"No, thank you Matt." Luce replied, glaring at Klaus. What did he want now?

"Let me know if you need anything else." Matt nods, glancing at Klaus before turning away and back to the kitchen.

"Matt, I will have the same as my dear Luce here, but a whiskey instead of the drink, if you please." Klaus shouted at Matt, smiling more with every word said. This annoyed Luce, who was now sat opposite the original hybrid.

"Well, my love. Did you and little Stefan have fun last night?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows perking, but the jealousy filling his eyes. Luce looked hard into his eyes, but then realized that with being human, she could be much more easily compelled.

"What are you talking about?" Luce spat, unsure of what was meant by his words. Then the penny dropped. She had woken up in Stefan's bed, with blood covered sheets and a sore neck. Luce's eyes widened, realizing this. She unconsciously grabs her neck, touching the wound that Stefan had caused.

"No…" Luce whispered, staring beyond Klaus and to two blondes that were behind him. Georgia and Caroline.

"Ah, so he compelled you. As they would say 'my bad'" Klaus chuckled. Luce sat there in awe, anxiously waiting for her meal to come so she could scoff it down and run away from him.

"Sorry about the wait, guys." A brown haired girl came across with the two English breakfasts and drinks, happily smiling at Klaus, and occasionally glancing at Luce with a glare that could kill. She was jealous of her spending time with Klaus? What a joke, Luce thought.

"Thank you, love." Klaus took the waitresses hand and gently kissed it before letting her leave, his smile following him as he turned to face Luce once more.

"Why are you here, Klaus?" Luce asked, grabbing a knife and fork from the cutlery holder and cutting into her sausages.

"Actually, I was just thinking the same question. Why aren't you out looking for your dear little Salvatore boyfriend? Trouble in paradise?" Klaus smirked, taking a bacon rasher and biting into it. His eyes began to look like concrete, his eyes turning golden and bloodshot, as fangs retracted from his gums.

"You don't scare me Klaus. Not any more. If you kill me, go ahead. I no longer have anything to live –" Before Luce had a chance to finish, Georgia gently placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder, causing his face to return to his normal, handsome self.

"Luce." Georgia greeted, nodding her head. Her curled her seemed extra bouncy today, as it wavered forwards as the motion of the nod took place.

"Hi, Georgia." Luce confronted, finishing her sausages and moving on to the last portion of her plate, a fried egg.

"Luce, could I have a word?" Georgia asked, sliding into the seat next to Klaus.

"Let her finish her breakfast, love. Then you can have a nice…" Klaus paused, taking a bit from his sausages. "Catch up." He scoffed before swallowing it down, perking his eyebrows at a dissatisfied Luce.

"No, its fine. I'm full anyway." Luce glared at Klaus, placing her knife and fork onto the plate side by side, gesturing that she had finished. She grabbed her Orange juice and chucked it back, gulping each mouthful. She followed that by downing the coke, slamming the glass on the table and standing up. "Let's go."

"Goodbye Georgia." Klaus said, leaning in to kiss the witch hybrid. Luce felt sick at the back of her throat watching- what was- her best friend kiss the original that had put her and Elena through so much. She pivoted on her heels, grabbing her bag before leaving the Grill, Georgia following closely behind.

"Why are we here?" Luce asked as Georgia pulled up to the car park, where a sign read 'Mystic Falls Cemetery'.

"I need to tell you what happened to me, Luce." Georgia said, unlocking the car doors and stepping out onto the gravel.

"What?" Luce questioned, following Georgia to two familiar looking graves.

"These are your family, Luce. And here's mine. They knew we were both witches, which is why we were put into the same school, and why we became friends." Georgia explained, Luce furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm confused, why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I know you hate me. I am going to tell you my side of the story, from that very night that Damon took you away from me and your family. That very same night, Klaus confronted me. He told me that if I didn't find you, he would kill everyone, and he would turn me against you."

A/N

OK! The next chapter(s) will be like a flashback of Georgia's life after Luce died, and how she got turned etc., just to add some extra back-story to the plot!

I'll upload as soon as I can :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Well Luce, what do you say we have an early night?" Damon smirked, his muscular arm bracing Luce's, like he always did. Georgia and Stefan stood beside them, standing still within the great hall of the famous English prep school, the two American Salvatore's accents sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I say that's a wonderful idea Damon." Luce paused, smiling back at Damon, staring into his crystal blue eyes. "Stefan, Georgia." Luce glanced at Stefan and his company, bidding them farewell before being taken away elegantly by Damon.

"Would you like this dance, Stefan?" Georgia smiled, taking Stefan's' arm and leading him onto the dance floor.

"Georgia, I don't dance, remember?" Stefan smiled, leaning into the blonde and caressing her lips, his ringed hand stroking her face.

"I know, I just thought we could give Damon and Luce a little time to get to the house before going." Georgia leaned her nose against the younger Salvatore's, smiling before kissing him passionately.

"Georgia, I've already told you. We aren't allowed guests in the house, our-"

"Our parents won't allow it, yes I know." Georgia finished, stepping away from his embrace and walking outside.

"I'm sorry, G." Stefan said, Georgia blushing when he mentioned 'G'. Its what her mother had called her the first time Stefan had come around, as a joke- but it stuck with Stefan.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." Georgia winked, leading Stefan off the dance floor, following in Damon and Luce's footsteps.

"Where'd they-" Stefan was cut off by Georgia's ear piercing scream, and the scent of human blood filling his nose; but not just any human's. Luce's.

"Luce!" Georgia yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Stefan, we have to, we have to go… we have to go get help." Georgia stammered, keeping her eyes on Luce's lifeless body.

"No, dear Georgia." A blonde man walked out from the shadows, covered in blood, but around him mouth.

"Did you kill her?" Georgia confronted, the tears streaming down onto the flowing turquoise dress. The vulnerable girl turned around to find Stefan frozen in fear, staring wide-eyed at the blonde monster.

"Hello, my friend." He smiled, kneeling down to Luce's lifeless body.

"She won't be dead for long, your dear brother was kind enough to do as I requested and turn her. Now she will come with me." The blonde stood up, raising his hand and gesturing two men to pick up Luce's body.

"No." Stefan manned up and spoke, his voice harsh, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Stefan?" Georgia questioned, looking at her boyfriend with fear. How did he think he was going to take on this… monster? He was clearly not human.

"Stay back, Georgia, close your eyes." Stefan placed a hand on Georgia's shoulder before dashing at inhuman speed to the blonde, tackling him to the ground; or so Georgia thought.

It was a blur, the two males fighting over the possession of Luce's body.

"Leave!" She heard Stefan shout, before another yell could be heard from him, an expression of pain.

"Stefan!" Georgia rushed over to Stefan, whom had a wooden branch that had been snapped stuck within his stomach.

"L-Leave me alone…" Stefan grumbled, pushing Georgia away and flitting off with Luce's body.

"Stefan?" Georgia froze when she realized that Stefan had left her with the blonde monster, one that would most likely kill her.

"My dear, he has gone." A voice said from behind- and the footsteps approaching stopped when she turned around.

"Stay away!" Georgia yelled, causing the three monsters to grab their heads and writhe in pain. How was she doing that?

"Stop it, witch."

"Witch?" Georgia stepped back to reveal a hard figure, who grasped her mouth and braced her shoulders, preventing her from further movement.

"Now, my dear, you are going to come with me." Georgia made no attempt to struggle, as she was to petrified to- the man's steel grip was too strong for her, even if she was a supposed witch.

Once he trusted her enough that she wouldn't make a sound, he released her, grabbing her wrist and placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"May I least know you name?" Georgia asked, staring into what looked like bloodshot eyes surrounded by concrete, and a smile with two extremely pointed canines.

"My name? You are a brave one- I think I'll keep you alive." Georgia stiffened at the statement, but put on a brave face for her 'murderer'.

"His name is Niklaus." A brunette appeared from the shadows, dressed in a smart suit.

"Mr. Smith?" Georgia asked; how did she know this man?

"Very good, brother. Posing as the history teacher- any new tricks up your sleeve? As you can see, I am not going to kill this witch- she could potentially grow into a powerful asset for me." Klaus smirked, not turning to gaze at his brother, but keeping his gorgeous eyes on the witch.

"I know your game, brother. It was not a coincidence that I saw you tonight. You were after her, weren't you?" He asked.

"Elijah, she is the only chance I have of breaking this curse, other than the ritual. Don't you understand that?"

"Crystal clear, brother. But your werewolf side will still be dormant, even with the help of Lucinda." Georgia glanced at her history teacher. Werewolves? They were the stuff of myth, surely?

"Werewolves? You're crazy." Georgia blurted, instantly retracting her statement by placing her hand on her mouth.

"Yes, we probably are. After all, we are centuries old."

"Niklaus, brother; let her go." Elijah walked calmly over to his brother, placing a hand upon his tense shoulder.

"You are mistaken in your actions to think I have forgiven you, brother. Anyway, this dear is mine for the keeping. Shall we formally introduce ourselves? Brother, you first." Klaus smiled as he once again glanced at his brother, but careful not to let Georgia out of his grasp.

"I am Elijah, an original vampire. This is my half brother- Niklaus."

"Please brother, Niklaus is the name my father gave me." He paused there, lifting Georgia's hand to his mouth and kissing it delicately, like if it were glass, and would smash under any more pressure.

"Call me… Klaus."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Klaus!" A familiar witches voice yelled through the empty corridors of what once was their home.

"Yes, my love?" A small breeze stroked the blonde witch, sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

"We are ready to leave. Have the delivery people collected everyone?" Klaus walked up to Georgia, cupping his hands with her delicate, ageless face.

"Georgia, my sweet. Stop, it's fine. I will turn you-" Before Klaus could finish, Georgia had turned around, and was walking to the entrance of the house.

"It's been over 30 years since I asked you. And even more than that since Luce died- yet I hear from your underlings that 3 new vampires have been spotted near this state. Is that true? Don't lie to me, Klaus." Georgia spat, venom forming with each and every word.

"Yes, they are near here. That's why I am sending you away. Until the time is right, I need you to keep an eye on my family." Klaus once again approached Georgia, this time forceful with his actions to get her attention. "Understood?" Klaus perked one side of his mouth before Georgia smashed her lips into his, perfectly in-sync.

Although Klaus was not one to indulge in such- mortal- happenings, with Georgia it felt right. He had never felt this way, not since his mind had been on breaking the curse, which had been placed upon him centuries ago.

"Klaus." Georgia panted, out of breath.

"Yes, my love?" Klaus stared into her deep, soulless hazel eyes and smiled, causing her to blush a little.

"Turn me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Klaus never responded, he just proceeded to kiss her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Georgia's legs wrapped around Klaus' torso, allowing him to flit to the once piece of furniture that was left in the empty house- a four-poster queen-sized bed; only the bed for the original vampire and his one and true companion.

Once he had Georgia underneath him, Klaus pulled away from the kiss, lifting up his shirt and revealing his well defined torso and chest. Georgia immediately blushed, raising her chin as Klaus proceeded to dig his thumb deep into his throat, drawing a scarlet line.

"Drink." Klaus demanded. Georgia jumped at the opportunity, but before she had a chance, Klaus' eyes changed and slammed her arms above her head, restricting any movement. "Only if I can have a tiny bite, my love." Klaus smirked, revealing his fangs. Hesitantly, Georgia nodded, lifting he chin up to the left to allow Klaus access to her pulsating neck.

A slight moan came from the witch as Klaus continued to feed off her, Georgia slowly becoming dazed from the loss of blood. She managed to reach the scarlet line on his neck, taking a finger and moving up his neck, she took in the originals blood, enjoying the satisfaction of the taste.

"Enough, Klaus- my turn." Georgia seductively said, pushing him off with ease. His fangs still bared and his eyes still the look of concrete with veins- Georgia wiped the blood off his mouth before smashing her lips into his once more, with more intensity in the kiss than before. Klaus pulled away, biting his wrist and offering it to Georgia; without hesitation, Georgia pulled his wrist and began drinking, Klaus' head leaning back in pleasure.

"Now we can have some fun." Klaus smirked, pulling his wrist away and once again collided their lips together- enjoying the sensation of the mixed hybrid and human blood that was tingling their taste buds.

Klaus pinned Georgia's arms above her head with one arm, before tearing her t-shirt off and lowering himself down, inches away from her lips.

"That was when he told me…. That he loved me."

"So all this time… Klaus was lying?" Luce said, confused. It had been several hours since Georgia had told Luce the details about her and Klaus, explaining every emotion possible.

"I don't know. Once your little Barbie vampire friend entered the picture- he hasn't been the same." Georgia spat.

"Are you referring to Caroline? There's nothing going on between them. Is there?" Luce asked confused. Not only had Georgia told her about the distant past, but also the not so distant- explaining what had happened, and how Damon had kept me out of the loop. She was sure that Damon would only do that to keep her safe, and Georgia reassured herself of that; but one thing was left at the back of her mind. He had once loved Katherine, and he had left with them and Georgia once he lost his soul completely- what if that hadn't been the only time that Damon and Katherine had left Mystic Falls together? Not even left, just… No. Luce fought back the discomforting thought, regaining her focus on the conversation with Georgia.

At that moment of awkwardness between the two friends, Georgia's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Georgia said, answering the phone; not even bothering to check to ID.

"Georgia- thank god. Where the hell have you been?" A female voice shouted down the other end of the line.

"I've been talking to Luce. I confronted her about my history- about Klaus. I thought it best if we were not disturbed." Georgia replied, slight anger spilling in her words.

"Well get your ass to Florida; Damon has totally lost it- he's lost all humanity, even the shreds that were in him before. Leaving Luce completely shattered his soul. Well, what was left of it." The female chuckled, Georgia rolling her eyes.

"Very well, I will finish up with Luce, and then I will head over there. Sound good, Katherine?" Georgia spat, exaggerating her name.

"Fine. Bye." Katherine hung up before Georgia had a chance to retort.

"Anything wrong?" Luce asked, looking at the graves of her family- bringing back the painful day of when Damon had told her- very bluntly- that her family were dead. It was that day that she was going to tell Stefan a secret, that she compelled him not to say until the year of 2010… wait. Compelled?

"No, why?"

"It's nothing." Luce stuttered, thinking. "It's not possible for a vampire to compel another vampire, is it?" Luce asked Georgia.

"No, unless you're an original. Only originals can compel other vampires. Why do you ask?" Georgia replied; her curiosity peeked.

"When I was in transition, Stefan had told me not to enter the sunlight, yet I did, and it burned me. Then after I had become a full vampire, Damon had told me very bluntly that my family was dead. Next thing I remember, I was on the bed with Stefan comforting me. I said that I had a dark secret to tell, and his curiosity got the better of him and he asked me what it was and…" Luce stopped, looking to Georgia.

"I think I compelled him not to mention it ever again. Back when I was a vampire." Luce peered down to her ring, which Damon had given her that very day. She still wore it, afraid that if she were to take it off that she would disintegrate in the sunlight's rays.

"How is that possible?" Georgia questioned, itching to leave. Katherine wouldn't have called if it weren't an emergency- as they had agreed. Klaus- over the years- had explained about the curse that had been placed upon him, and how Luce was the chosen hybrid that was able to be both witch and vampire at the same time. Luckily, she wasn't the only one. Much to Georgia's liking, her powers were also carried on to the 'afterlife'; so to speak.

"I don't know…" Luce trailed, peering to her ring once again.

"Was that Katherine? On the phone?" Luce asked, looking up to Georgia with hopeful eyes.

"No, just one of Klaus' hybrids. He said he needed me to report on your situation, see if you were okay." Georgia sighed. Over the years- she had become a good liar- great in fact. But lying to her best friend was just the same is had always been- hard.

"Oh. Ok then. Well I guess I'd better be headed back home. Stefan and Elena will throw a fit if I'm not back by nightfall. I'm vulnerable, now that I'm human. Again." Luce seemed to huff the last words, suggesting that she wanted to go back being a vampire.

Apart from the bloodlust- it wasn't all that bad. Ok emotions were heightened, so when you felt sad, you actually felt suicidal, and when you felt angry, you felt rage. But when you felt happiness, you were ecstatic, when you felt love…. You felt the most powerful sensation that was ever possible to feel. For a vampire, you truly know if you were in love. Luce was starting to feel that way with Damon, before Klaus had her killed and Bonnie had transferred the vampire's soul into her lifeless body.

As Georgia and Luce parted ways, the blonde vampire headed to Florida, whilst the other headed back home. As she began the long walk from the town center to the Salvatore boarding house, sensed that someone was following her. She immediately quickened her pace, tracking her steps and listening intently for footsteps behind her. She suddenly stopped in realization. Luce knew why she had been able to compel Stefan that day. "No"- she thought aloud. "That's impossible. I can't be…" Luce trailed, looking to the ground and shaking the thought. It was impossible- she'd been human all those years. "I can't be his sister… I can't, can I?" Luce reassured herself.

It was then she felt a slight, unnatural breeze occur from behind her.

"Hello, love. And to answer your question, I think you can. Because you are."

"Klaus."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Georgia and Luce parted ways, the blonde vampire headed to Florida, whilst the other headed back home. As she began the long walk from the town center to the Salvatore boarding house, sensed that someone was following her. She immediately quickened her pace, tracking her steps and listening intently for footsteps behind her. She suddenly stopped in realization. Luce knew why she had been able to compel Stefan that day. "No"- she thought aloud. "That's impossible. I can't be…" Luce trailed, looking to the ground and shaking the thought. It was impossible- she'd been human all those years. "I can't be his sister… I can't, can I?" Luce reassured herself.

It was then she felt a slight, unnatural breeze occur from behind her.

"Hello, love. And to answer your question, I think you can. Because you are."

"Klaus."

"Hello, dear sister." Klaus beamed, walking steadily towards his newly proclaimed sister.

"You- you can't be my brother." Luce stuttered, backing away from the blonde original. "You tried to kiss me!" She exclaimed, turning to run. She knew she wouldn't get very far, but the nearer she got to Salvatore's boarding house, the more of a chance she would have of someone being home- namely Stefan- and him hearing her agonized screams of worry and panic.

"Hmm." Klaus thought; remembering the occasion quite well, but not recalling it being a passionate kiss. More like a slightly incestuous family kiss. "I did not kiss you with that intention; it was your kiss back that was what we would call 'incestuous.'" Klaus smirked, flitting in front of Luce and grabbing her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"I am telling the truth. Why can't you remember?" Klaus angrily stared into the oxygen starved girl, her eyes slowly caving shut, giving to the lack of oxygen.

"Obviously she can't remember with a lack of oxygen in her system, Niklaus." A brunette vampire emerged from the shadows, followed by a familiar blonde vampire that Klaus had developed slight feelings for.

"Glad to see you're awake, brother." The blonde dropped Luce, Caroline flitting to her side to catch her fall, and support her when she gradually was lowered to her knees.

"Why is Lucinda human?" The brunette thought aloud, earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"The Bennett witch was foolish enough to transfer the elder Salvatore brother's soul into her.

"Damon is dead?" Elijah questioned, earning yet another laugh. Caroline stood up, supporting Luce, who was regaining her weak human strength.

"No. He's not." Luce choked out, rubbing her throat and unlinking her arm from Caroline.

"Soon enough, dear sister. I mean, it was me who compelled him to leave after all." With that statement Luce's eyes widened. So whatever Damon had said to her that night… had been because of Klaus' compulsion?

"So he does love me." Luce mumbled.

"Yes." Klaus chuckled, facing away from his brother and turning to the two girls. "Sadly, he does. It's a shame really, I was starting to warm to him. I have to go now my love, we will carry on this conversation later; alone" Klaus disappeared from sight, obviously not wanting to confront Luce in front of his brother and the girl that he has mysteriously developed feelings for.

"Lucinda, are you ok?" The original asked.

"I'll take her in. Thank you Elijah." Caroline nodded, taking Luce's arm once again. But Luce didn't want to go to sleep now; she needed answers as to why Klaus thought that- once again- she was his sister. And Elijah seemed to be 'playing along' as well. Did it mean that it was true?

"I want to know the truth. About me and Klaus. Why do you and he think that I am your sister? You're centuries old, and I was a human living in the 1900's. Surely I couldn't have become a vampire twice?" Luce questioned, standing firmly with Caroline beside her, just in case her proclaimed brother decided to try anything.

"I will explain, but now isn't the time. We must get Damon Salvatore back to Mystic Falls." Elijah announced, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" She raised her pitch at the end of her sentence, sighing and started to walk towards the Salvatore's house.

"Caroline where are you going?" Luce asked, scared by the prospect of being left alone with a family member of Klaus'.

"You two need to catch up, and I think you should take a walk with Elijah so he can explain. I'll call Bonnie and Elena so we can try and locate Damon; after which we'll call you and then we'll go get him." Caroline smiled, waving her hand slightly before running to Stefan and Elena at the boarding house.

"Georgia has already told me what happened between her and Klaus- and how I got turned. Damon had killed me, but you wanted to take me with you, isn't that right?" Luce said nervously, not moving from the spot she was standing at, where a streetlamp highlighted the dark surroundings, illuminating the amber colored leaves dangling from the trees, eager to fall off and lay amongst their brothers and sisters.

"You are correct. But what she didn't tell you is that she doesn't know about you, Klaus and myself being siblings. She only knew what Klaus had told her- and that was you were the most powerful being, a witch-vampire hybrid. We thought you were the only one of your kind, because our mother- Esther- turned us into vampires. What our mother didn't know at the time was that you were yet to gain your natural gift- the sight of fortune. Known now as foresight, or…"

"Visions?" Luce cut in, remembering the scene of Elena and Stefan on Wickery bridge, how non-human Stefan and been, and how upset Elena had been. Luce hadn't been sure that had happened, after all- Damon had kept her out of the loop for her own protection.

"Yes." Elijah answered, his eyes slightly narrowing as his hand rose as a gesture to walk with him. "Have you had any?" He asked.

"Yes." Luce stuttered, not moving away from the illuminant light.

"Lucinda, you have my word that I will not harm you. I would never do such a thing." Elijah bowed his head, slowly opening his eyes to see Luce nervously making her way towards him.

"Please, call me Luce. Lucinda doesn't sound like… Me." Luce perked up as she smiled up at Elijah; he was also projecting a smile towards her.

"Well, Lucinda as the name you adopted in 1593. Your original name was Luciana. I much preferred your original name, as it was I that gave it to you." Elijah smiled, offering his hand to Luce.

"Really?" Luce smiled, her interest rising as Elijah told her more and more about her supposed history with the Mickelson family.

"Wow. So our mother was the original witch?"

"Yes. She turned all of us into vampires, not realizing that Klaus was part werewolf and you were part witch. She was expecting Rebekah to be a witch, so took particular care with her." Elijah explained.

"And then we all fled from Klaus?" Luce asked, reiterating her earlier conversation.

"Yes. Sadly Finn wasn't able to get away in time, and has now been daggered for about 900 years. Kol was found by Klaus in the early 1900's, around the time where you were turned. Rebekah always stuck by his side, as I used to. It was only when I realized that he had daggered Finn that I fled. Rebekah knew, yet still chose to stay beside him."

"She must be loyal." Luce mumbled, causing Elijah to let out a laugh.

"You could say that, yes." Elijah led them to a large log, where Luce perched herself on the edge and watched whilst Elijah continued to explain her past. "When Rebekah met Stefan Salvatore, she instantly fell in love. He was a ripper back then, so he and Klaus became good friends. It wasn't until Mikael – our father- found them that Rebekah said that she wanted to stay with Stefan, and whatever happens, happens. For that, Klaus compelled Stefan to forget about them." Elijah stopped, breathing a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't until they had escaped Mikael's clutches that Klaus decided to dagger Rebekah, explaining that he wanted to protect her from their father."

Luce stood up from the log, and walked up to Elijah, looking at him in the eyes.

"I want you to compel me to remember." Luce said, placing a hand upon Elijah's suited chest.

"I don't know if it'll work." Elijah said solemnly, lifting Luce's chin up to him.

"Please, Elijah. Hearing all these stories has made me realize something." Elijah stared worryingly into Luce's sky blue eyes, wondering.

"Realize what?" He asked.

"It has made me realized that I know what you are telling me is the truth, because I love you." Luce paused, wrapping her arms around Elijah.

"I love you, as a brother." Luce scrunched her face up, snuggling it into Elijah's chest.

Elijah was stunned, but then realized that his little sister was returning to him. He gently laid his hand on his siblings shoulder, comforting her.

"Look at me, Luciana." Elijah smiled at his siblings name, it had been the one he had mentioned at the time of her birth, and it had stuck. "You remember everything. Everything about your past, including your distant past with Kol, Finn, Rebekah and Klaus. Even Henrik. You remember how our mother turned us into vampires, and how you lost your memory." Elijah sternly said, holding Luce's chin in the process of the compulsion.

"I remember…" Luce muttered, before bursting out in a scream and falling to the floor.

"Luce!" A female voice said, flitting near Elijah. "What did you do?" Caroline yelled, walking towards her.

"I compelled her to remember." Elijah said calmly, holding up a hand. "Wait." He assured, kneeling down to a now silent Luce. "She's unconscious." He stated.

"Well done captain obvious. Let's take her to Stefan's. We've found Damon anyway; I was just coming to tell you, as Luce's cell was turned off." Caroline, turned away walking to the Salvatore's as she waited for Elijah to walk beside her.

"Yes that is a good idea." He paused, lifting his sister's legs and back up, carrying her like a husband would his bride. "Where is Damon?" Elijah asked, flitting to Caroline's side.

"He's in Florida, along with Katherine and Georgia."

"Katherine?" Elijah asked, furrowing his brows and glancing down to the blonde vampire.

"Yes. Why do you two have some history?" Caroline asked, chuckling.

"You could say that." Elijah said, reminiscing the times that he and Katherine had spent back when she was human- the second Petrova doppelganger.

"Don't worry, they all do." Caroline laughed, flitting to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Elena?" Caroline shouted as they entered the huge house.

"Caroline your back! Elijah?" Elena stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hello, Elena." Elijah greeted, walking in with Luce.

"What happened?" Elena asked, Stefan rushing to her.

"Elijah compelled Luce to remember something- what, I have no idea. I'm going to grab something to drink, do you mind?" Caroline asked, gesturing towards the basement.

"That's fine, did you want something Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"No, thank you." Elijah thanked, walking towards the fireplace and laid Luce down on the red fabric sofa.

"What did you compel her to remember?" Elena asked, joining Elijah and Luce in the sitting area, along with Stefan.

"She asked me to compel her to remember everything about her past, including how she grew up with me, Klaus and the other siblings within my family in the 10th century." Elijah said calmly. You could practically hear the jaws drop on the floor as Caroline rushed up the stairs up the basement with a blood bag.

"What? Luce is an original?" Caroline virtually yelled.

"How is that possible?" Elena muttered, earning a disconcerting look from the original.

"I have no idea how she does not seem to remember, which is why I compelled her. I expect the reason she fell unconscious is because 900 years is a lot of things to remember all at once. Especially for a human, her brain would have gone into overload and shock, shutting down for a moment or two, causing her to fall unconscious." Elijah explained, taking a seat besides Luce.

"How do we know that you didn't compel her to help Klaus?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowed, more frown lines appearing on his already crowded forehead.

"Because Luciana is my sister; I would not let anything happen to her, or let harm come to her. You have my word that she asked me to compel her to remember."

The three nodded, agreeing. Although Elijah had betrayed them when they had the opportunity to betray Klaus, he was genuinely a man of his word, and was the only one out that originals that they had met- still holding integrity and honor.

"So who is going after Damon?" Caroline broke the silence, leaning back on the sofa, leaning an arm over the back of the sofa whilst one stayed on his cross legged lap.

"I suggest that it if Georgia and Katherine are already perusing Damon, we let them. Georgia was a good friend of Luce's, and not even Klaus' compulsion will break the bond of friendship they have." No protest was heard from Elena, Stefan or Caroline, as they all nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled, we will leave them to it." Elijah said, stopping at a slight groan coming from the sofa.

"Brother?" Luce said. Elijah smiled at this, replying:

"Luciana, you have returned."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the sun began to set in the sunny state of Florida, a scream was heard by very few as the silence were broken. The monster that had recently arrived in their city was on the prowl again, and he had killed yet another innocent woman.

The police couldn't decide what this animal wanted, because they were confused. They were confused at the fact that all the signs of the cause of death led to a large mountain lion; but it was a lion with 'common sense'. As the curly haired brunette watched him finish another meal, she chuckled.

"You realize their starting to figure it out." She sighed, taking the weight of her side and leaning against a nearby tree. The surrounding forest was dead silent, even the birds had fled.

"What." The male scoffed. As he wiped the blood away from his mouth, he tossed a limp woman's body away, the body falling in a close by ditch.

"That the killer is not a mere mountain lion. I know only Mystic Falls knows comprehensively about vampires, but Damon you can't keep doing this." She pleaded him, walking towards him. Damon's eyes were soulless, even more so then when she had pretended to love him.

"Go to hell, Katherine." Damon choked, walking away from his previous lover.

"I'm already there." She chuckled, flitting in front of the raging vampire.

"Get out of my way." Damon raged, his eyes filled with anger and his fists clenched.

"Don't, Katherine." A voice said from the shadows, walking towards the two vampires.

"Well, look who decided to show." Katherine sarcastically said, not taking her attention away from Damon.

"Elijah sent a message for me to give to you. Apparently, Luciana has returned." The blonde appeared from the shadows, a smirk plastered across her face.

"That's impossible. I managed to convince Kol to compel her to forget for eternity. How did she-?" Katherine stopped herself in realization. "Elijah." She angrily spoke.

"Yes." Georgia nodded, approaching Damon.

"Damon we need to get you back to Mystic Falls. Luce needs you."

"No." Damon spat. "I vowed never to go back there." Damon turned away, only to be re-confronted by Georgia, and Katherine behind.

"Damon you were compelled by Klaus not to return. What you said to Luce about leaving and loving her weren't your words. Think Damon. Think about Luce, and even with the shreds you have left of your soul, think about how you felt about her."

Damon stood there, shocked.

Georgia had always been there for Luce, ever since she had got beaten up at the prep school he had attended in the lat 1900's. Georgia had been dating Stefan at the time, and when Georgia had introduced them, they had hit it off straight away, they were great friends. Nothing more though, Luce didn't want that; not at the time.

2 years later, the graduating party had finished and Damon had turned her. Luce stayed quite calm about the situation, suggesting that she had obviously been controlling emotions throughout her life- but how?

"Who's Luciana?" Damon asked, still peering down at the bark covered ground below their feet.

"Luce. She's an original. She's the youngest of the Mickelson family." Katherine stated, seeing the shock appear in Georgia's eyes.

"That's why he always thought…" Georgia trailed off, mentally shaking her head and returning to the situation at hand.

"That's why she wants to save you, Damon." Katherine stated once more, sure that Damon would take the bait.

"I will return to Mystic Falls. On one condition." Damon looked up to Georgia, a smile tugging at his lips.

"We kill Klaus and all the originals, together." Damon turned making his way to his covered car. As he pulled the sheets, Georgia couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Do you mean all the originals? Even Luce?"

"Yes. She is an original- therefore she must die." Damon said emotionlessly, opening the door to his car.

"I'm driving." Katherine said, taking the keys from Damon and hopping into the driver seat.

"Damon you can't do this! Luce didn't even know she was an original!" Georgia yelled, stepping in front of a pissed Damon. She was blocking his path inside the car, and Damon did not take that lightly.

"Yes I can. She had said the she needed to tell Stefan and I something in the year 2010, but when she ran away I gave up and moved on. Even with her- I cheated on her. Rose, even Katherine." Katherine sniggered at this, earning a glare from Georgia.

"Just promise me you'll hear Luce out, before you kill her." Georgia choked the last part of the sentence, swallowing hard after she had finished

Damon nodded, and Georgia stood to the side, allowing Damon to enter the blue 1967 Chevy Camaro.

"Katherine, meet me back at the house when you arrive in Mystic Falls. Ensure Damon doesn't get anywhere near Luce." Georgia said, shutting Damon's passenger door, the window wound down.

"You're not the boss of me." Katherine spat, smirking passed the eye sight of Damon.

"Just do it, Katherine. I'm sure Klaus would like to know where you've been all this time. Wouldn't want information spilling that you've returned to Mystic Falls now, would we?" Katherine dropped her face, giving Georgia an 'oh-no-you-wouldn't' look. Georgia just smirked, standing up and walking away from the car.

"Katherine, Damon."

"What?" The two said simultaneously

"Be careful."

"So it's settled, we will leave them to it." Elijah said, stopping at a slight groan coming from the sofa.

"Brother?" Luce said. Elijah smiled at this, replying:

"Luciana, you have returned."

"I- I remember everything." Luce stated, sitting up slowly and rubbing her head.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked, placing a hand softly on her leg.

"Good. Thanks..." Luce paused, smirking. "Jar-Jar." Elijah scowled at her for saying those two words.

"What's that meant to mean?" Caroline blurted, laughter emanating from the original siblings.

"Just a game we used to play back when we were human." Elijah stated, still glaring at Luce for saying it.

"Hey, at least you I'm back brother." Luce beamed, throwing herself into Elijah's arms. "We need to go and get Finn." Luce said.

"What about Kol and Rebekah?" Stefan asked, wondering why she had just said one name.

"Kol never liked me. He blames me for…" Luce sighed, not finishing her sentence. The night Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the Werewolves transform, Luce made such a racket that Henrik had gotten mauled to death. She swears that she was silent, but apparently they had heard her, so Klaus went to protect her and ran too fast for Henrik, leaving him behind to get killed.

"And Rebekah and I aren't exactly on speaking terms… She never liked me either." Luce stated.

"Why?" Elena asked, curious.

"Only Elijah knows, and he would never tell me." Luce stopped, glancing at Elijah.

"I don't take it you will now either, will you?" Luce pouted, pleading her elder brother.

"No. And I never will, I gave you my word on that." Elijah chuckled, standing up.

"Well, we best be off. I'm sure Luciana needs her rest; and I have things I have to prepare for."

"What things?" Luce asked

"Just… Things." Elijah evasively said, walking towards the entrance of the boarding house.

"Well I'm staying here." Luce stated, standing up, pulling her brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry Luce, but it's too dangerous here."

"No its not." Luce said pulling away, walking over to Stefan. "I have Stefan, Caroline, even Elena. I'm sure they will protect me- that's if I even need protecting." Luce smiled, grasping Stefan and Elena's hands.

"Very well. Stefan, take care of her."

"I will. You have my word." Stefan mimicked Elijah, not meaning any offence.

"I will see you soon, Luciana."

"And I you, brother." Luce smiled, blinking to watch her brother once again disappear.

"Luce, how are you?" Caroline asked, pulling her vulnerable friend into a nice bear hug.

"I'm fine." Luce sobbed, wrapping her arms around the Barbie vampire, tears leaking out.

"Luce…" Elena mumbled, hugging her as well, squishing her amongst her two best friends.

"Thanks, you guys." Luce said, gradually releasing Caroline from a hard hug, and the two friends smiled at Luce warmly, letting her know she was always welcome to advice and help.

"Well don't let us interrupt this lovely moment." A proverbial voice said as the three friends turned around to look, Stefan protectively standing in front of them.

"Damon?" Luce said, the water returning to her swollen eyes.

"Damon!" Luce yelled, pushing Stefan aside to go and hug her lover.

"Luce." Damon spoke calmly, stroking her luscious dark brown hair. "I'm sorry." Damon said, his eyes turning into concrete like objects, veins appearing.

The next events happened in mere seconds.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, but it was too late. Damon had sunk his fangs into her neck, ripping on her throat.

"NO!" Stefan, Caroline and Elena yelled in unison.

As Stefan shoved Damon outside, Katherine restrained Stefan, pushing him against the wall, letting out a loud growl.

"What did you do?" Stefan yelled at the floored Damon and Katherine, who was smirking.

"I'm surprised Georgia didn't ring you. Damon had agreed that he was going to kill all the originals. Turns out, Luce- or should I say 'Luciana' is an original. Funny that, huh?" Katherine smirked, Causing Stefan to go into outrage.

"Stefan she's still alive!" Caroline yelled as Elena sat next to her, Luce's head on her knee as she was holding her wound to prevent further blood loss.

"Caroline you need to give her your blood." Elena said, panicking.

"But I don't know what it'll do to her. She's an original, which means she's already died twice. How many times can she die before it starts to affect her?" Caroline wisely said- but now wasn't the time.

"Do it." Stefan commanded from the porch of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Luce, hang in there." Caroline said, biting into her wrist, gently pressing the seeping blood against Luce's lips.

"Drink, Luce." Elena suggested, helping Luce drink the vampire blood.

"No. She has to die." Damon said, getting up from the gravel of the Salvatore's driveway and flitting to where Caroline was feeding Luce- and she was regaining her strength.

"No Damon, Not like this!" A woman screamed from the tree line, flashing in front of him and bracing his head in between her hands.

"What are you doing? Argh!" Damon yelped in pain, falling to the floor instantly.

"I told you not to go near her." The blonde said.

"Georgia." Katherine hissed, before disappearing into the night.

"You got Damon back?" Luce slowly blinked her eyes, sitting up and rubbing her neck. The dry, crusted blood flaked off, revealing a completely woundless patch of skin.

"Yes." Georgia answered.

"We've got him back."


End file.
